Fog
by lad1982
Summary: Three years have passed. Sara's past has cought up with her. It's time to go back to the love of her life. Will she be welcomed or has too much happened.
1. Chapter 1 Mystery Man

**Fog **

**Chapter 1 - Mystery Man**

_San Francisco - August 2011_

Tuesday - 07:30

The morning mist was just lifting. A slender built figure was standing under a birch tree, lighting a cigarette watching the house across from him. The house was just like any other in the street. The man moved into the trees' shadow as a woman appeared in the doorway, followed by a boy. He watched them get into their car and pull out of the driveway. The man followed them for two blocks; the boy was dropped off at playgroup. He stayed watching the boy until his mum came and collected him.

Thursday - 16:00

The three year old was playing out in the yard. The man was watching from his usual spot under the birch tree; smoke protruding from his mouth. He finished smoking, tossed the butt into the trashcan and started to approach the house. As he reaches half way across the road, the boys' mother came out. She tells him to put away his toys and come in for his tea.

The boy finished putting his toys away and ran up the steps to the porch. As he did so the woman noticed a figure pause in the middle of the road, and then carry on towards the house. The mother told her son to go and wash up. As he went into the house, her gaze fell back upon the man approaching her home. The man smiled at her politely and walked by. The woman watched the man walk to the end of the street before she went in, to see her son.

Friday - 07:30

The slender built man sat in his car waiting for the woman and her son to leave. As she pulled out of the drive he started his engine; waited a few minutes then followed her to playgroup. She did exactly the same as before the last four days he watched.

Friday - 14:30

As the last bell of the day sounded, the woman got out of her car and waited for that familiar face of her son. She started to worry as the last few children came out of the gates. Panic now started to settle in her stomach. She could see her son's teacher packing her SUV.

She shouted over. "Is he playing with the class hamster?"

"No, he left with his uncle." The colour had gone from her face, she felt dizzy. The teacher was now next to her holding her arm asking if she was ok. She managed to mumble, "His uncle is out of town, and won't be back for two more days."

"He had a note saying it was ok for him to collect your son. It had your signature on it."

"Oh! Maybe he came home early to surprise us." Feeling a bit better she got into her car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2 Homeward Bound

**Chapter 2 - Homeward Bound**

Friday - 16:05

She pulled into the driveway. No sign of her brothers silver thunderbird. Maybe he parked it out of sight to surprise me, she thought. She got out of the car, sensing something was amiss, she picked up her mail and went to the front door. As she turned the key, she got that feeling again in the bottom of her stomach. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Silence.

There was no one there. She began to ring round his friends, but they all said the same. Her mind was spinning and didn't know what to do next. She phoned the police. While she waited for them she phoned her brother, to let him know what was going on and to make sure he was still out of town on a conference. He mentioned to her that maybe it was time to ring the one person she could count on for help. She contemplated for a while as she waited for the police.

Friday - 16:30

_Knock knock._

She leapt up off the sofa and answered the door. Two uniformed police officers stood waiting. They came into the house and started asking questions. Sara answered all of their questions and had given them a photo of her son. The lady officer was to stay with her in case any contact was made.  
Sara was pacing, she started to go through her mail. She flipped through the envelopes and stopped. The one she stopped at was a plain envelope with no postage marks. Hand delivered? She thought. Sara went into the kitchen dug out a pair of forensic gloves and got a knife to open it. She unfolded the piece of paper to find a message on it made from newspaper clippings.  
The message said It's payback time.  
You were lucky they found you all those years ago.  
I'm the reason behind your parents fighting.  
No one can stop me this time.  
Sara ran to the phone. She rang the only person who could help her.

Friday - 19:25

_A knock at the door_

The police officer opened the door. She showed the man in. Sara was sitting in the armchair, curled up holing her son's teddy bear. The man walked over to her. "How are you holding up?" He said.  
"As well as can be expected." She replied.  
"Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I don't think we'll get him back." She answered pointing at the envelope and letter on the table.

He read it, bagged it and turned to Sara "It's time to go home." Sara nodded. She had packed an overnight bag while she waited. She put the bear inside, did it up and went to the car. The uniform officer was told to keep an eye on the house until her brother got back. The two of them headed for the airport.

Friday - 23:45

As they were coming through arrivals, Sara said, "This is a good idea, isn't it?"

"Yes" Brass said. "It's time he found out."

"What about the others?"

"I wouldn't worry about the others that much."

It seemed a long drive to the lab. When they got there, Brass said "Are you ready?"

"No! I guess nothing worse could happen." They went in.


	3. Chapter 3 A Dark Night For All

**Chapter 3 - A Dark Night For All**

Safely in the interview room Sara could breathe more easily.

"Are you alright?" Brass asked as he closed the blinds.

"Yes." Sara replied as she got herself a cup of water. "Do you think anyone noticed us?"

"No, nearly everyone's out in the field." "I'll go and see if Gil is back." Before Brass left he looked back at Sara, who had returned to picking at her nails, like on the plane. Jim knocked on Gil's door. No answer. "Guess he's not back yet." Jim continued down the hall to the break room. He got a couple of cans from the vending machine. He started back towards Gil's office.

"Hay Jim!" A familiar voice echoed behind him. "I thought you where on leave for a few more days."

"I am. I'm here on a personal matter. Have you seen Gil, Catherine?"

"He's on his way back from a scene. Why?"

"I just need to speak with him. Can you let me know when he gets back please?"

"Sure." With that Jim went into the interview room.

"Thought you might like something with a bit of sugar." Jim said as he placed the cans onto the table. "Gil's on his way back. I thought I'll wait here with you until then." Sara sat in silence, concentrating all of her energy on the cans.

**_Grissom's Office _**

Gil was sitting behind his desk, flipping through his mail. He stopped at a plain white envelope with a typed address, but no postage marks. Instincts told him to be careful. He got his letter opener; in one cut the envelope was open. He removed the contents, opened it and read.

_Dear Mr G. Grissom _

_You don't know me, but I know all about you and your family. You are reading this, which means my plan has worked. The chain of events to follow wont be nice for you but; if you cooperate, in the end everyone will be fine. When you find out what I have done, which will probably be in a few minuets, you will be shocked. I have done bad things in the past and have paid for it. But the one that got away. I need to finish it. Until the time is right I will make contact. Again I assure you. Everything will become clear and those involved will be fine._

As Grissom looked up from the letter he saw Brass standing in the doorway, with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought you were out of town for a couple of days."

"I was! Something came up."

"Oh!"

"I need your help with an interview. No one seems to be free."

"Sure. Are you in room 1?"

"Yes."

"Give me 5 minuets."


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Love

**Chapter 4 - Lost Love**

**_Interview Room 1_**

Brass was walking back towards where Sara was hiding. He bumped into Catherine.

"Hay Jim."

"Oh! Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah my minds' somewhere else."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. It's not up to me."

"Has it got to do with Sara hiding in the interview room?"

"How did you know she was there?"

"I left a case file in there and went to get it. I think I made her jump! Dose Gil know she's here?"

"Not yet! He will when he's done doing whatever he's doing."

"Is she ok? She's not herself."

"I let you know after Gil has spoken to her." With that Brass knocked and went in.

Sara looked up. "He's not coming is he?"

"He'll be here in a bit. Are you ready to see him?"

"No. But I don't think I'll ever be ready."

_Knock, knock_

Brass looked at Sara who nodded. He opened the door a jar, saw Grissom and let him enter. Sara had now moved to a standing position with her back towards the door.

"How can I help you Jim?" Gil asked. At the sound of his voice Sara could feel shivers down her back.

Brass looked at Sara and said. "When you're ready, I'll be outside." With that Brass left them alone.

"How can I help you miss?" Gil said as he sat down. Sara felt a tear roll down her check.

"I'm sorry you're being dragged into this. I don't know what else to do. I wont blame you if you hate me and never want to see me ever again."

With a raised eyebrow he said "Sara?" She slowly turned round. She was holding her sons' teddy bear. Sara sat opposite Gil and started to tell him about the days events. As she got near to the end, she started picking at her nails, and keeping her eyes focused on the floor. She finished telling Gil what had happened to the child.

"I don't know what I can do. Are the parents on their way?" With that Sara looked Gil straight in the eyes and said "The child that got taken. He's mine Gil."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Jim didn't say anything."

"That's because I told him not to. I wanted to tell you myself. There's something else I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"My son... He's yours!" Sara was now standing again with her back towards Gil. Grissom just sat in his chair taking it all in.

"You hate me don't you? Of course you do! I've kept this a secret from you for 3 years." Grissom put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her jump.

"The past is the past. What matters now is getting our son back." Gil turned Sara around so he could look her in the eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed her tears away.

"I've missed you." Gil said as he put his arms round her.

This was the first time in a long while that Sara felt safe. Grissom could feel her relief.

"Did you bring your letter?"

"Yes. Jim bagged it and put it in my bag."

"Can I have it? I'll get Catherine working on it right away."

"Sure"

"Dose she know anything?"

"Only that I'm back. I was very distant with her."

"That's understandable. Do you want me to tell her the basics to the case?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her the rest when she's free if that's ok with you?"

"Don't worry we'll get him back. And don't worry about the others; they've missed you. We all have missed you." Sara started to cry again. Gil left the room to find Catherine.


	5. Chapter 5 What Are Friends For?

** Chapter 5 - What Are Friends For**

"Everything ok Gil?"

"Yeah. Have you seen Catherine?"

"I think she's in the break room."

"Thank you Jim."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. You know what I mean! Can you sit with her till I get back? I don't want her to be alone anymore."

"Sure thing."

**_Break room_**

"Catherine! Can I have a word please?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you process these please? They're personal, so I need strict confidence on them."

"Has this got to do with why Sara has suddenly reappeared?"

"Yes. She wants to fill you in herself, soon as you're done."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Thank you." Grissom was on his way back to Sara and Jim, when he saw Nick.

"Nick!" Grissom yelled.

"What ever has happened it wasn't me!" Nick stopped and replied.

"What have you done? Never mind, can you go to the deli for me?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Something vegetarian and pick up something chocolaty."

"No worries, I'll be 10 minuets." _Griss gone veggie_, Nick thought to himself.

"Thank you. Oh! Bring it to interview room 1 and knock."

"Ok." With that he was gone.

Grissom entered back into the room. Sara was sitting opposite Jim who was trying to have a conversation with her.

"Jim. Have you heard anything from the San Francisco police?"

"Not yet. I'll go and give them a call." Jim exited the room.

Grissom sat next to Sara and took her hand. He felt her tremble this time. He moved his chair closer.

"You look exhausted. When's the last time you ate?"

"Lunch. About 1pm."

"That's 13 hours ago. I've sent for food for you. You'll need your strength."

"Thank you."

"While we wait, why don't you tell me about our son?"


	6. Chapter 6 Aaron

**Chapter 6 Aaron**

"Well, he's 3 years old. He was born on the 4th of July '08. He has my eyes, and the rest. The rest is you. He's advanced for his age."

"I've got a picture of him somewhere." Sara passed Gil the photograph.

As Gil study every detail of Aaron, he felt Sara rest her head on his shoulder. He put his arm round her. Grissom found himself thinking of what could have been the last 3 years. If he only went after Sara that day she slipped away.

A knock at the door soon brought him back to the present.

"Who's there?"

"It's Nick."

"Come in, but be quiet." Nick creped in; carrying a paper bag and a couple of coffees.

"Here's your food Gil. Thought you might need some drinks."

"Thanks Nick."

Nick placed the items on the table. He looked up and realised there was a woman lying in Grissoms' arms. He had to take another look. He realised it was Sara.

"I'll explain later." Gill said.

Nick nodded and left the room. Just then Brass came in.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Just taking in how much Aaron looks like me."

Brass smiled at his old friend. Another knock on the door.

"It'll be Catherine." Gil said. "Let her in." Jim did as requested.

"No prints or DNA from either letter."

Sara started to stir.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sara was shocked to find that she was laying on Gil.

"Your sandwich is there." Gil said.

"Thank you, but I don't feel like eating anything."

"Please try. It's been a long time since you last eaten."

Sara picked up the bag and pulled out the sandwich.

Grissom got up and was pacing as he read Sara's letter. He sat down again and began comparing them. He walked over to Brass, who was in the corner.

"I think they are after Sara!"

"Why's that?"

Grissom pointed at Sara's letter.

You where lucky they found you all those years ago.

Then he pointed at his letter.

I have done bad things in the past and have paid for it. But the one that got away.

They both looked at Sara, who was trying to eat.

"Poor kid." Said Brass. "I'll see if we can trace this maniac."

"Ok, I'll try and see if Sara can remember anything from her childhood, apart from the obvious." With that Brass left.


	7. Chapter 7 Young Sara

**Chapter 7 – Young Sara**

_It was a cool summers day. A young Sara sat in the front yard playing; waiting for her brother to come home from school. Her mother was doing laundry and preparing supper. While her dad busy selling cars. _

"_My brother came racing round the corner on his bike. He jumped off it leaving it on the drive. He ran through the gate picked me up and took me inside._

"_I hope you haven't left your bike in the drive again. Your farther will be home soon." Mum said._

"_I'll move it in a minuet. Come see the news." We sat watching the news._

"_Another kid has gone missing, mum." He said._

"_How many dose that make now?" Mum said_

"_Four." He said._

"_You best put your bike away. I'll bring Sara and watch you. Your dad will be back in 10 minuets." Mum said_

"_Ok. Do I have to go to school tomorrow? What if that man is near here; who's going to protect you and Sara?" He said._

"_I'll be fine, and so will Sara." Mum said._

"_But." He said._

"_No more buts. Supper will be ready in 30 minuets. Just enough time to do your homework." Mum said. _

_After he did his homework he set the table, while mum plated up. He then told dad supper was ready, while mum sorted me out. After supper, we got ready for bed. My brother sat in my room and read me a story. I was soon asleep. I heard him get up from the chair; he tucked me in and gave me a kiss on the head. "Sleep well and be safe Sara." I heard him whisper. Then he left my room. The next day, dad went to work and my brother went to school. I watched mum do the breakfast dishes."_

Sara looked at Gil. "That's the only pleasant memory I can remember."

"What happened after that?"

"I can't remember. All that comes to mind is the fighting and arguing."


	8. Chapter 8 Suport From The Unexpected

**Chapter 8 – Support From The Unexpected**

"Are you up for visitors?"

"Sure I need to talk to them."

"I'll round everyone up." Grissom went to the break room where he found Nick and Warrick. "Can you go to interview room 1?" Grissom hurried out before they could answer. They both exchanged looks and got up. Grissom found Catherine in the trace lab and grabbed her. They both went on a search for Greg.

"That boy's never around when you need him!"

"Gil. Hodges saw him go into the locker room."

_**Locker room**_

"Greg! Come on we need you." Grissom saw Ecklie coming. He did not look particular pleased. Grissom rushed them into the interview room.

"Jim. Ecklie is on the warpath. Can you keep him busy?"

"I'll try."

"Do whatever you have to. Even if you need to tell him."

Sara began to tell everyone what has gone on. Why she was back. Why she left. While this was going on Ecklie cornered Brass into where his CSI's were. They had gone into the observation room where he could listen to what was being said.

As everyone was leaving, Ecklie called them all into his office. Although he knew what was going on; he demanded that someone told him what they'd been up to.

"No one's going to tell me. Fine…" Before he could finish Gil came into his office.

"We were having a meeting." Ecklie sent the others back to work.

"I know what you were doing, Gil. You should of come to me for help. Before you say anything, I want you to make this top priority. But I do need these cases finishing; I need you to spear Brown and Stokes to do them. They are quick and efficient so it won't take them long to join you. What's your next move?"

"We're digging up the past and waiting for the next contact."

"How's Sara holding up?"

"To be honest, she's putting on a brave face."

"Remember… If you need anything just ask."


	9. Chapter 9 Where To Look Next?

**Chapter 9 – Where to look next?**

"Sir, a package has arrived for you. I put it on your desk."

"Thank you. Do you know who dropped it off?"

"A local courier did, he's not left yet."

"Can you detain him till Brass gets there?"

"I'll try, he seems to be in a rush."

"Brass, go to the front desk and detain the courier. I've received a package."

"On it."

Gil went to his office. He put on a pair of forensic gloves and opened it. He revealed a tape recorder. He hit the play button.

_Tape message_

_Your son is alive. He is in a safe place. _

_You know this place very well._

_By the time you figure where we are we will be gone._

_Don't worry I have left you clues to find us._

_You like puzzles don't you._

Gil took the tape to Archie. Brass came in.

"He doesn't know anything. I've sent uniform to collect the CCTV tapes to go through from the depot."

It took Archie awhile to pin point background noises, but he finally narrowed it down to an apartment block just off the north end of the strip.

Grissom sent Catherine and Warrick.

_**Crime scene**_

As they approached the apartment block they saw a squad car outside. They got out, grabbed their kits and went in.


	10. Chapter 10 Sara's Apartment

**Chapter 10 – Sara's Apartment**

They approached the officers.

"You're quick we just phoned through the scene!"

"We didn't get a call about the scene. We're here about something else."

"I'll give Griss a call."

"What happened?"

"We got a call from the neighbour, saying strange noises where coming from this apartment. She said the lady that rent's it went away yesterday."

"Yeah, when we got here there was no answer so we broke in. That's when we found the body in the bedroom."

"There's also a message on the wall for Grissom."

"That's why we called you guys."

"I'll start to process the bedroom."

"I'll start in here then."

They both worked quickly gathering what little evidence they could find. Catherine had just finished processing the bedroom when David turned up for the body. David recorded the body temp. "She's been dead for 8 hours. Causes of death. Knife to the throat. But there's not enough blood to suggest she was killed here.

"We found the blood."

"Where?"

"It's in the bathtub!"

"Still? What's it doing in there?"

"Guess he didn't have a pen and paper. He's left Griss a message on the wall."

"You know this place looks familiar to me."

"Yeah, me too."

Just then Greg came through the door.

"What are you doing here? We're done."

"When uniform rang through, Grissom sent me down. Thought you might need help. He wants us to process this apartment thoroughly and the roof and basement."

"We'll we're done in here. Why the roof and basement?"

"Don't you guys know where we are?"

"Well it looks familiar."

"This is Sara's old apartment!"

_**Basement**_

Warrick took the roof and Catherine and Greg took the basement. Warrick soon joined Catherine and Greg.

"Nothing's up there!"

"So far we found 2 foot prints. Greg's just finishing with them, and a set of prints. Guess they belong to a child very small."


	11. Chapter 11 Back At The Lab

**Chapter 11 – Back At The Lab**

Grissom was pacing up and down the corridor. He had convinced Sara to move out of the interview room to his office. She was resting on the sofa. She had managed to fall asleep again. Her mind was wondering back to when she was young.

_Sara's Dream_

_After her mum had done the dishes, she took Sara outside to put out the next load of washing. While she was hanging the garments, the phone rang. Her mum went inside to answer it. She picked up the phone, walked to the kitchen window to check on Sara who was playing. _The phone call lasted 30 minuets. When she went back out to bring Sara in for her nap, she could not find her anywhere. _Sara saw her mum at the window; she had a huge grin on her face and waved. A man had come up to the fence. He started to talk to Sara. He managed to lure her out of the yard and to his car. _She vaguely remembered something about kittens and wanted to see them._ The man had said they where in his car. He helped her into the back of the car. He locked her in and drove off._

Gil came back into his office for a file Ecklie needed. He saw Sara was fighting in her sleep. He shook her lightly. "You're having a bad dream."

"I remembered some more." She said, with tears falling down her face. She told Gil what had happened. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "You're safe now."

Meanwhile, Catherine, Warrick and Greg came back to the lab with their evidence. They started to process it.


	12. Chapter 12 The Message

**Chapter 12 – The Message**

Warrick got Gil and Brass to show them the message. "It was written on the wall in the victims blood."

_Message_

_**IF YOU WANT YOUR SON BACK YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SARA.**_

_**IT'S TIME FOR ME TO PUT AN END TO THIS. I NEED TO **_

_**FINISH WHAT I STARTED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.**_

Sara appeared in the layout room.

"Are you ok?"

"I had another bad dream. I couldn't find anyone. I got scared."

"You're safe here." Gil went hugged her.

"What have you found?"

"He was in your old apartment."

"Did you find Aaron?"

"No. Just a message."

"What did it say?"

"Not here. Lets go back to the office."


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky For Some

**Chapter 13 – Unlucky For Some**

_**Grissoms Office**_

"Sara…"

"What's wrong?"

"He wants a trade. He wants you and he'll let Aaron go."

"How long before we the have to trade?"

"About 2 hours. We're waiting for the location… I've just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"I know you don't have the parental bond with Aaron, but he's my life. I need him. I need to know he's safe. This is the one thing I can give him and you. The fact that I'll know he's alive and with you is all I need. Gil you know how much I love you. I can't see any other way of getting him back safely. I'm going to do this."

"And you're my life… Sara I don't know what I'll do with out you."

"Just promise me you'll look after Aaron, what ever happens to me." Both of them had tear welling up in their eyes. They knew there was a chance that they may not see each other ever again.


	14. Chapter 14 Location, Location,Location

**Chapter 14 – Location, Location, Location**

Brass knocked on the door.

"The location has come through."

"Where?"

"An abandoned warehouse, near the old freight station."

"Great! Who knew back into the desert for me? I must be cursed."

Brass took Sara to brief her what would happen.

_**Brief**_

"There will be snipers all around the building; just in case. I'll drive you in. Gil is coming too. You'll need to wear this." Brass pointed to a wire. "We'll be able to hear everything." Brass was going through the last of the little details.

All the others had gathered in the observation room to find out what was going on. It was a tight squeeze as the lab rats had joined them. Everyone was looking at Gil. He couldn't fight the tears anymore. They fell silently. He walked out the room.

Brass and Sara had finished. The team went up to Sara giving her their support and reassurance. Sara could not see Gil. She had 30 minuets to get ready. She was left alone after she got wired.

She couldn't find Gil anywhere. She thought that maybe him changed his mind and was not coming. She had written him a letter and left it in his office. Brass knocked on the door.

"It's time!"

Sara nodded and got up. Brass gave her a hug. They went to the parking lot, where Gil was waiting.

"I thought you changed you mind." Her face was streaming with tears.

"I had to get something." He pulled out a St. Christopher. "This will keep you safe." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They got into the car.


	15. Chapter 15 Their Fianal Goodbye

**Chapter 15 – Their Final Goodbye**

As they drove to the old station, Gil had pulled Sara into a hug; one which he did not want to let her out of. They where finding things to talk about except what they might find and what could happen.

"We're here." Brass said.

The journey went too quickly for Gil. He held Sara a little longer and tighter. Before she got out of the car, she had given Gil the most passionate kiss she could. She had also reassured him that he and Aaron would be fine whatever happens.

She got out. Grissom slowly got out the other side.

They heard a voice shout from the building. It instructed Sara to walk into the building. She looked at Gil. He could see the sadness in her eyes. This broke his heart.

"I love you." She said and started to well up with tears.

She slowly approached the building. When she reached half way, she shouted to the man, asking where Aaron was.

A huge spotlight came on. It was shining on one of the adjacent buildings. Aaron was tided to a flagpole.

Sara turned to run to him. The light suddenly went out and a gun fired.

Sara dropped to her knees.

"Sara………" Grissom screamed. Brass was holding him back.


	16. Chapter 16 Stupid Mistake

**Chapter 16 – Stupid Mistake**

Sara looked up. The light was back on. The man shouted, **"I wont miss next time."** Sara got up slowly and continued her agonising walk towards the building. _"How could I be so stupid, he could of killed Aaron." _She thought.

She reached the open door. She took a deep breath and went in. She felt a dull pain on the back of her head.

_Outside_

Gil and Brass saw Sara go in. The door had slammed shut. The snipers could not get any visuals, and stormed the building.

Grissom ran to Aaron.

Brass radioed for the rest of the team to start processing the 2 buildings and surrounding areas.

Gil finally reached his son.


	17. Chapter 17 Strangers

**Chapter 17 – Strangers**

Gil took the blindfold from Aaron's eyes. He gave his son a friendly smile, and continued to untie him. Aaron's face was stained with tears. He looked at Grissom and stared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. He compared the picture to the man in front of him.

Gil picked him up and took him down to the paramedics, to check him over. Due to the circumstances Gil went with him to the hospital. He knew it would be what Sara wanted. He also knew he was too involved and wouldn't be of any help to the team.

The 4 remaining CSI's processed the furthest building, while the snipers continued to search the other building.

The 4 didn't find anything. The last of the storm troopers came out.

"Looks like they didn't find anything either."

"Guess it's our turn!"


	18. Chapter 18 Alone In The Dark

**Chapter 18 – Alone In The Dark**

Sara started to come around. Her head was pounding. It took awhile for her eyes to adjust. Her hands and feet were tide. The Mystery Man was sitting down looking at her.

"Where am I?"

"**We are in the old mine. The building was built on top of one of the escape tunnels."**

"What do you want with me?"

"**To talk, to start with."**

"Ok. I'm listening." Sara thought this is strange just to talk.

"**Firstly, I'd like to say sorry for dragging your son in to this, and making you come back to the life you were trying to forget."**

"_Well I suppose it's the push I needed to tell him about Aaron." _Sara thought to herself. "What are you going to do with me after we talk?"

"**I haven't decided yet!"**

They sat in silence for a while.

"**Time to move!"** The man said.

"Now where are we going?"

"**You'll see!"**

"So, you know who I am. How about you tell me who you are?"

"**Sure. I'm Jesse."**

As they came to the end of the long tunnel, Sara could feel the night's breeze. The moon was high and full. It lit up the old abandoned mining town.

Jesse had lock Sara in the Jail so she could not escape him.

Sara sat on the bed looking at the old joints trying to see if they where damaged, so she could plan her escape.

Jesse sat at the desk adjacent to the cell, watching her.

Sara felt herself drifting to sleep.

_Sara's dream part 2_

_She remembered the car journey. Sitting in the back of the car with a box of kittens and another girl. The girl was the same age; she had the same colour eyes and hair, which was in a different style to hers. She seemed vaguely familiar. She remembered stopping outside a big house. The driver got out and took them both into the house. He had taken up the three flights of stairs to the top of the house. He locked them both in the huge attic. She remembered playing with the toys that where there. The next day, he had come and taken the other girl. Sara was left alone. The following day, Sara awoke to screaming. The attic door was being kicked in from someone. When the door finally gave way, she could see a police officer in the doorway. He scooped her up and took her back to her family._

The sun was shining through the bar on Sara's face. The warmth was so comforting for her. She started to stir.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"**It was something I did. I had no friends when I grew up. My parents didn't want me. I was left to do as I pleased. Sure I had imaginary friends, but they weren't real. The only way was to take children and watch them play."**

"I remember there being someone else in the car, when you took me. Who was she? Did you let her go?"

"**You don't remember who she was then?"**

"No. Should I?"

"**Well, she was called Sophie…Sophie Sidle."**

Sara's mouth had dropped.

"**That's right. She was your twin. She was more of a handful then you. I got so mad at her, just like the others. I took her to the basement. She had to be punished. I beat her very badly. She didn't survive."**

"All these years. I didn't even remember her."

"**Well, it was traumatic for you. But that's when it started. Your dad blamed you mum for leaving you both outside, when she knew another child had be taken. The loss of your sister hit him hard. I guess he didn't know how to deal with it, so he hit the booze hard; and took his anger out on your mum. I know he abused you and you had frequent trips in and out of the hospital. I suppose he couldn't deal with your identical sister. I'm sorry he beat you. I think he pushed your mum too far; that's why she killed him, before he beat you to nothing. I guess she couldn't face to lose another child."**

Sara had tears falling down her face.

"_How could I forget her?"_ Sara thought. _"How could they not of talked about her? How could her brother not spoken of Sophie? Had he forgotten?"_

"**I used to come here when I was young. It's the only place I felt safe. My farther used to give me his belt for no good reason. I guess there's a murder gene. He killed my pets; so I killed him. He had to be punished, just like the bad children I abducted."**

"What now? Are you going to kill me? You said you wanted the one that got away."

"**Yes I did and yes I was. But I wanted to explain. I now know what I did was wrong. I have to be punished. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you; I can see how much you love your son. Love I never knew. It's up to your friends to find you. If you survive then you where meant to, if you don't then I guess they will miss you."**

With that Jesse left the jailhouse. He walked up to the old gallows. He slipped the noose around his neck. He took a deep breath and jumped.

Sara could here his neck break.


	19. Chapter 19 What Did We Miss?

**Chapter 19 – What Did We Miss?**

Greg and Warrick took the second floor and roof. They came up empty. Catherine and Nick found the wire and a set of footprints alongside drag marks. They followed them to the basement. The trail got cold.

"How could the prints just disappear?"

"I'm going check the other room out!"

"Be careful!"

"I'll take Greg with me."

Nick and Greg went down the hallway to check out the other two rooms.

Catherine and Warrick were baffled. The trail they had followed had stopped in front of a wall.

"That's strange. Could there be something behind here?"

"Let's try pushing."

The wall did not budge.

They caught up with Nick and Greg.

"What you got?"

"Blood spots!"

"I hope she's ok."

They searched the remainder of the basement but found nothing. They took what they had back to the lab.

_The lab_

The team took the evidence to the relevant sub-labs and waited for the results.

"I wonder how Gil and Aaron are?"

Just then Brass walked into the layout room.

"Any news on Gil and Aaron?"

"They are keeping Aaron in over night. Gil will be on his way back in about an hour to pick Sara's belongings up."

"It's confirmed, it was Sara's blood we found."

"I do hope she's ok."

"Any hits on the type of shoe Greg?"

"Well, it's a normal trainer so no help from them."

Brass' phone started to ring.

"Brass… Oh right… Yeah fax it over… Thanks I owe you!"

"That was an old pal of mine at the San Francisco Police Department. They managed to dig out the old archive file on the kidnappings. Ok the guy we're after is Jesse Travis."

_An hour later_

_**Grissoms' office**_

Grissom had decided to collect Aaron's teddy bear to help him settle. He had not said a word since he got him. Grissom could not believe how much he looked like him or how he reminded him of Sara when he looked into his eyes.

Catherine saw a figure in the office and went in.

"Hay!"

"Oh, hi Cath."

"How's Aaron?"

"Well… he hasn't said anything, he keeps looking at a picture of me and Sara; you know the one you saw on my fridge. I thought this might help." He pointed at the bear.

"Have you found Sara yet?"

"No. We found footprints and drag marks, but they disappeared. We have no clues where they went. No one saw any vehicles leave."

"Can I suggest you get out the maps and see what else is in the surrounding areas."

"I can't believe we didn't think of that."

"Keep me posted. I'm going to be at the hospital all night."

"Gil…"

"Yeah."

"It will be ok."

Grissom smiled at Catherine and left. He hadn't notice a small envelope fall from Sara's belongings.

_Layout room_

"Ok guys, Griss said to look at the maps and the surrounding areas."

"Is he ok?"

"Not really."

All four studied the map as hard as they could.

"I don't see anything on this one."

"Wait! What's this line?"

"Hang on, there's an older map here."

Nick overlaid the two maps.

"Looks like a network of tunnels running through the desert."

"How many tunnels?"

"Five!"

"I'll tell Brass to meet us there."

They all left for the central point on the tunnels.


	20. Chapter 20 Here For You

**Chapter 20 – Here For You**

_**Hospital**_

Grissom arrived at the hospital. When he reached Aaron's room, he waited outside and watched him for 10 minuets. He still could not believe how much he had missed.

He walks in.

"Hi Aaron. I thought you might be needing this." Grissom gave Aaron the bear. As he took it, a single tear fell from his eyes. Grissom hesitantly wiped it from his face, not knowing if he should.

"Do you know who I am?"

Aaron just nodded.

"I know you are scared, but I'm here to make sure you are ok. Your mother will be here when she can." _"I hope they find her soon."_ Gil thought, his phone interrupted his thoughts. He went out to the waiting area to answer it.

"Grissom… Yes Jim… Be careful the old tunnels are not safe, especially with the recent bad weather… Make sure everyone is in groups, no telling what's down there."

By the time Gil returned to his son, he had fallen asleep hugging his bear. Gil sat beside him and picked up the picture he had been looking at. _"The good old days."_ He thought. _"I didn't realise she still had her copy of this. I'll have to take them both and get an up to date picture with the Golden Gate as the backdrop."_He turned the picture over. Sara had written on the back. 'The best day ever '98', she had also written 'Mum & Dad' for Aaron. A tear had come to Gil's eyes as he thought again what could have been, if only he went after her. He kept questioning himself. _"Why didn't I go after her? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she come back? Why? Why? Why?" _His concentration was now on Aaron who was fighting in his sleep. Gil stood up and started to stroke Aaron's head hoping it would calm him. After a while Aaron had calmed down. Gil sat on the bed and held him. He laid out and was soon asleep himself.


	21. Chapter 21 Tunnels

**Chapter 21 – Tunnels**

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Greg, Brass and a rookie officer, Logan, all met at the wall in the basement. Warrick and Nick took it in turns to break through the wall. When they finally made it through, they all checked their gears.

"Hardhats. Flashlights. First-aid kits. Ropes. Water. Energy bars. Radios. Guns."

The six all walked down the narrow tunnel trying to see if they could pick up on Sara's trail. No luck. They had been walking for about 15 minuets when they came to a fork.

"Which way?"

"Let's split."

"Ok. Catherine, Warrick and Greg down the left; we'll take the right." Before they separated they checked their radios.

_**Left Tunnel**_

Catherine and the others walked through large rooms, of what looked to be once storage areas. The next room was twice as big as the first room. This had a reservoir in it. They had been going for 20 minuets, when they came to a dead end due to a cave in.

Warrick clicked the radio,

"Nick…Nick…We have reached a dead end… We are coming to join you guys."

_**Right Tunnel**_

Nick, Brass and Logan had found the footprints. They had followed them for 15 minuets. The prints had stopped. Nick had searched the ground and walls and found dried blood. He was hoping it was Sara's, so they where on the right trail. Just then his radio clicked. Warrick relayed a message. Nick replied,

"Ok, we will wait for you here."

It had taken Catherine, Warrick and Greg 40 minuets to catch up. Nick showed them the dried blood. Greg had found more footprints. They all set off again.

They had been walking for another 20 minuets.

"5 minuet break everyone."

They all had stopped for water and something to eat, except Nick, who had gone a little further. When he came back to the group he said, "There are 4 more tunnels branching off, they all have footprints going down them."

"What do you want to do?"

"We can either do one at a time. Split into 3's and do 2 at a time or split into 2's and cover most of them?"

"I think split into 2's it'll be quicker."

Everyone checked their gear again.

"Alright, I'll take Brass with me."

"I'll take Logan."

"Great, I'm stuck with Greg again."

"We know how much you like each other."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"Which one's to take first?"

"Greg and I will take the one furthest left."

"Brass and I will take the next one."

"Ok Logan, we've got the next one."

They all had been walking for about 15 minuets, when they heard a load crashing, and felt a rumbling. Panic had filled the air.

"Catherine you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Logan, look out!" Warrick pushed him out the way.

"Thanks man."

"No worries."

"What was that Nick?"

"I'm not sure!"

They all checked in with each other.

_**Catherine & Brass**_

They continued to walk for another 10 minuets, until they came out into the daylight. They looked around in amazement.

"A whole town hidden in the dessert!"

"Who'd of thought?"

They started to look around.

_**Warrick & Logan**_

"Thanks for back there. I didn't see it coming."

"That's ok, guess we're lucky. Could have been worse."

They had continued to walk. It had taken them 20 minuets to come out of their tunnel into the town. They soon joined Catherine and Brass.

_**Nick & Greg**_

"That didn't sound good. What was it?"

"Guess a cave-in somewhere."

"I hope we can get back out."

"We'll be fine."

It had taken them 30 minuets to get clear and join the others.

_**Middle Of Town**_

"Hay. Find anything?"

"Yeah. We think we found Jesse." Warrick pointed at the gallows.

"What about Sara?"

"Not yet!"

They had searched every building but one. They all walked up the steps to the jailhouse not knowing what to expect. They went in. There was no one there.


	22. Chapter 22 Cave In

**Chapter 22 – Cave-In**

Sara had managed to untie herself; with the broken chair pieces she had broke. She had used the bed to ram through the bars and escaped he cell. She walked back the way she came. When see reached the gallows she was hesitant to go pass them as Jesse was still hanging.

She found the flashlight Jesse discarded when they came out of the tunnel, at the opening. Sara started to make her way home. She had been walking for 20 minuets when Sara felt uneasy but continued.

Sara felt a rumbling and heard a loud crashing. The tunnel she was in had started to cave-in. Sara tried not to panic, but what could she do? She dodged as many falling rocks as she could, until the dust impaired her vision.

When the dust had finally settled, Sara could see her leg being pinned by a huge rock. She tried to dig it free but another cave-in followed. This time she had no way of dodging the falling debris. Something hard had hit her head, causing her to loose consciousness.


	23. Chapter 23 Dead Body

**Chapter 23 – Dead Body**

Gil was still sleeping peacefully on Aaron's hospital bed. His mind was wondering of what he was going to do when they find Sara and worked out the next steps.

Grissom was now dreaming of the night Sara had given herself up for their son. He kept picturing Sara getting shot. The pictures then moved to her being in the dark and all alone. The pictures where flashing in his mind. He now dreamt that he had found her. He managed to somehow break into the room she was in, but he was too late, she had been there far too long.

Gil felt a pushing. He opened his eyes and saw Aaron.

"You where having a bad dream."

Gil smiled at him and pulled him close for a hug. They spent the rest of the night talking about bugs, until Aaron had drifted back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 Is She Alive?

**Chapter 24 – Is She Alive?**

The team had found the opening to the forth and final tunnel. They all checked their kits again and started to move slowly down it.

The team had walked very carefully for 15 minuets. They could see the affects of a recent cave-in, as the dust was still settling.

"How bad do you think it is?"

"Well, Logan nearly got hit by a falling boulder earlier."

"Very bad then."

"Ok, Nick, Logan and Warrick, go down one of the other tunnels, see if you can get through that way."

"What are we going to do?"

"Start digging! If Sara's not here and she didn't pass any of us then she may of gone down here."

The remaining three started to dig.

Warrick had guided Nick to the tunnel he and Logan had come out of. They decided to take that one, as it was 10 minuets shorter.

It had taken them 25 minuets to get to the other end, as they ran.

Nick checked in with Brass.

"We are starting to make our way towards you guys."

"Ok, let us know when you get to the cave-in."

It had taken the boys a further 15 minuets to reach the other end of the cave-in. They informed the other group, and started to dig.

Brass had radioed for an air-ambulance, to meet them outside the building in the old station. He had also radioed for a coroner for Jesse.

_**Old Town Entrance**_

Catherine and Greg had managed to make a small hole for Greg to crawl through.

"It's not to bad past here… There are more rocks… I've found broken glass… Looks like from a flashlight."

"Be careful! We'll try and make the gap bigger and join you."

It took them 20 minuets to join Greg.

_**Station Entrance**_

Nick, Logan and Warrick where digging like mad. It had taken them 15 minuets to get through the first section of smaller rocks. There pace had slowed as they found it harder with the bigger ones.

Warrick's radio clicked.

"Guys, we're through. We've found a broken flashlight."

It took another 20 minuets for the boys to clear the larger rocks.

"Here… Here…" Nick moved his light over what he thought was a hand.

"Careful man."

They started to move the rocks very carefully as they didn't know what condition the body was in, or if it was Sara.

They where half way of uncovering the face. Suddenly a head popped through the rocks.

"Hay guys!"

"Don't scare us like that Greg!"

"Sorry! What you got?"

"A body, we've nearly uncovered the face."

It took the 3 boys 10 more minuets to finally uncover Sara's face. At this point Greg was fully through, he had finished helping Catherine through and then Brass.

As they removed the remaining rocks off Sara, Greg had run to get the Paramedics and made sure they brought everything.

By the time Greg got back, Logan and Warrick where freeing Sara's leg, which was broken in 2 places.

The Paramedics got Sara stabilised before moving her. She had a strong pulse but was unresponsive.

They airlifted her to the hospital, Catherine going with her.

Warrick and Greg took David up one of the other tunnels for Jesse's body.

Brass phoned Gil and let him know, Sara was on route to the hospital with Catherine; Jesse was dead and the team where on their way to join him.


	25. Chapter 25 Sara's Letter

**Chapter 25 – Sara's Letter**

As Sara was being rushed in through the hallways of the hospital, Catherine booked her in at reception and went to find Gil.

Catherine knocked on Aaron's room. Gil looked up to acknowledge her. She came in.

"They've taken her straight to surgery."

"What happened?"

"She must of escaped…She went down one of the tunnels…There was a cave-in…I don't know how long she was there…It's bad."

"Slow down Catherine, breathe."

Tears had started to well up in her eyes.

Gil and Catherine left Aaron, so not to disturb him. They walked down to the waiting room. Catherine managed to fill him in on the 4 tunnels that needed searching.

"We split into 3 teams and started to search. We all felt a rumble. Logan, the rookie cop, had a near miss. We searched the Old Town. We didn't find her there. All of us found the last tunnel and went down it. We found it blocked, Nick, Warrick and Logan went round while the rest of us started to dig. They finally reached the other end and started to dig. We don't know how long she was under there."

"What did the Paramedics say?"

"She has a strong pulse, but she's un-responsive. She also has a broken leg and fractured 2 ribs. As they were getting her out of the ambulance, her breathing worsened, they said her lung was collapsing and wheeled her straight into surgery."

"Please let her be ok."

"Gil, she's a fighter. I'm sure she'll pull through."

"I do hope your right…She's been through enough in her life…I don't know what would happen if she doesn't."

Just then a nurse came into the waiting room.

"Excuse me Mr Grissom. Your son is asking for you."

"I need to be here!"

Catherine could see his heart was torn between the two most important people in his life and he didn't know what to do.

"Gil, go to him. He needs you. I'll get you when we know more."

Grissom raced off down the corridor to his son.

When he reached his room, he saw 2 nurses trying to comfort him.

"Aaron, what's wrong son?"

"I had a bad dream. I dreamt that the bad man came and got you as well. He had tied you and mum up and shot you both. I tried to stop him but I couldn't."

Grissom went over and gave Aaron a reassuring hug.

"It's ok. The bad man is not going to hurt anyone any more."

He wiped away his tears and sat on the bed with his arms around him.

_An hour later_

Brass, Nick, Warrick and Greg met up with Catherine in the waiting room.

"Any news?"

"Not yet."

"Where is Gil?"

"Aaron needed him."

"I'll be back."

Brass went to find his dear friend.

"How's the little fella?"

"Getting there. Any news on Sara?"

"No, still in surgery. I found this outside your office before we left. I hadn't had a chance to give it to you."

Brass gave Gil a small white envelope.

"I'll leave you to it."

Brass went back to join the others in the waiting room.

Gil turned the envelope over, he recognised the hand writing immediately.

…_Sara…_

He opened the letter.

_Sara's letter_

_My dearest Gil,_

_I'd tried to find you after the briefing; but I couldn't so I wrote you a letter instead. I'm truly sorry for leaving you that night, it was my mistake saying not to come after me, but I needed the space. I found it extremely hard to tell you I was carrying your child, which is why I didn't come back; I wasn't sure how you would of taken it. I now know that was a huge mistake. I want you to know that I love you. I'd never stopped loving you._

_If something happens to me, please tell Aaron that I love him and it's not his fault this happened, and Gil some advice._

_Tell each other that you love them every chance you get. Look after each other always, no matter what happens in the future. Let Aaron be himself, even if you don't like the decisions he's made, he will learn._

_I know you will be a great farther and role model for him. And I know the gang will help you, just ask them._

_Although the time together has been short, my love for you is endless. I wish we had more time together so my heart would not hurt._

_Always and Forever yours_

_Sara_

Tears had started to fall from his eyes.

"Sara…I'm so sorry."

Gil had not noticed Catherine in the doorway.

"Gil. The doctor is looking for you. I'll stay with Aaron."

"Thank you."

He got up slowly not to disturb Aaron and went to the waiting room.

"Mr Grissom, Sara's out of surgery. We had complications with the collapsed lung, but we managed to re-inflate it and it's holding. She has re-fractured 2 of her ribs and a broken leg. She is also in a coma. We have moved her to Intensive Care. I'll get someone to take you up there."

"Thank you doctor." Gil said in shock.

_Intensive Care Unit_

Gil was watching the nurse monitoring Sara. She was connected to about 3 machines and had wires and tubes attached to her. He finally went in.

Gil sat next to her and took her hand.

"Oh Sara. I'm so sorry. I wish you told me. We would have been ok. We would of worked out any problems."

He kissed her hand lightly.

Gil had sat with her the remainder of the night. The team took it in turns to sit with them both. Nick had relieved Catherine so she could see Sara.

The team left slowly to go home and get much needed rest, except Catherine who stayed with Aaron.


	26. Chapter 26 Discharge

**Chapter 26 – Discharge**

The doctor was pleased with Aaron's progress through the night, he was allowed to go home. Gil had signed the relevant paperwork and he was ready.

Gil knelt down coming to eye level with Aaron.

"Before we go, I need to tell you what happened to the bad man and your mother."

"Ok."

"Well, the bad man is dead and your mother was involved in a cave-in. She is in a coma. Do you want to see her before we go home?"

Aaron nodded. Gil took him to the ICU to see his mum. Grissom had told him not to be scared of what he saw; the machines and wires were helping her.

They had ended up staying for 3 hours; it was time to go home.

Aaron gave Sara a kiss and put his Teddy Bear next to her.

"He will keep you safe mummy."

Grissom picked Aaron up and carried him to the car. They left to go home.

On the way home Gil had taken Aaron shopping, to redecorate one of the guest room for him. He had also called Catherine to meet them, to go clothes shopping. He didn't need to ask her twice.


	27. Chapter 27 A Time For Change

**Chapter 27 – A Time For Change**

The next morning, Aaron had woken up extra early. He had ran into his father's room and jumped on the bed; startling him.

"Come on. You said we could make a start decorating my room."

"That I did."

After they had breakfast, they started to clear the room Aaron decided would be his.

"I think we may need reinforcements." Gil gave Nick a call.

Nick arrived 40 minuets later and had brought Warrick with him.

"How's Sara?"

"The same. We're going to see her later."

It didn't take them long to finish clearing the room. They had put a drop cloth down and started to paint the walls.

_Two hours later_

"I think that'll do today lads, thank you."

"Any time Griss." Warrick and Nick let them selves out.

"Well Aaron, time to get cleaned up, let's go see your mother."

As they arrived at Sara's room, the doctor was waiting for them.

"What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to update you. Her lung is holding unexpectedly well and she is breathing on her own now."

"That's great news. Do you know when she may come out of the coma?"

"No. It's still a waiting game I'm afraid."

Grissom and Aaron went in. They took up the same seats as before. Aaron told Sara what they did yesterday when they left her and what they had gotten up to today.

During their 3-hour stay, Greg and Brass had stopped by to see how she was doing.


	28. Chapter 28 Nightmares

**Chapter – 28 Nightmares**

The past week went by gradually, Gil and Aaron had spent the usual 3-hours with Sara everyday. They told her of the days events. They read to her and Gil filled her in on the gang and work.

That night on the way home a storm was brewing. Gil glanced at Aaron. He could see fear in his eyes.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah, it just reminds me of when I was tied up on the roof."

"Your safe. You will always be safe."

When they got home they had dinner, Gil taught Aaron to play chess. After 2 games Aaron got ready for bed, Gil sat with him on his bed and read to him until he was asleep.

Grissom had become very tired and decided to have an early night. He managed to fall asleep relatively easily.

_Grissom's dream_

_Gil's dream started with him playing in a park with Aaron. He glanced over his shoulder at a woman sitting on a bench watching them. It was Sara, she was holding a baby, smiling sweetly back at him._

Grissom laid in bed smiling.

_His thoughts suddenly changed to him standing outside a building. He was franticly looking for Sara, he saw her. She turned. He heard a gunshot. She fell. Gil ran over to her. There was a bullet hole on her chest. The bullet had gone straight through her, he checked her vitals, she was gone._

_Images started flashing through his mind. It was a mix of Aaron tied to the flagpole, Sara in a coma, Sara walking toward the building. Then she reappeared, Natalie, the miniatures, Sara in the desert. He could hear her. She was calling him "__Help me Gil!" __Her cries were getting louder and louder, the images flashing quicker and quicker._

Gil shot up in bed, in a cold sweat. As he was trying to control his breathing something had caught his eye.

He slowly reached over to the draw of the bedside table and got his gun. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. He could hear someone on the other side. The door handle started to turn. Gil moved slightly away from the door as it opened.

Gil took a deep breath in.

"Daddy? Daddy!"

"Son what's wrong? Why are you up this late?"

"I has a really bad dream, the storm woke me up."

Gil hadn't even noticed the fierce storm outside.

"Why do you have a gun?"

"I was checking something out. I thought I might have needed it."

Gil scooped Aaron up and placed him on the bed. He put the gun away and joined his son. He pulled him close and wrapped the quilt over them both. Gil stroked the side of his face until he was sound asleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Happy To Help

**Chapter 29 – Happy To Help**

Gil had only gotten about another hour of sleep. He rang Catherine to come over and look after Aaron. He hadn't realised it was 5am and her first day off after six straight days and four double shifts.

When she arrived Gil had just finished making a pot of coffee. They sat at the breakfast-bar talking.

"You look like hell, Gil."

"Mmm, sorry it was a rough night."

"Aaron still having nightmares?"

"Yeah."

_They sat in silence for a while_

"A penny for them?"

"He did have a nightmare, but so did I. When I woke I heard a noise outside my room. I got my gun. I forgot he was here. I could of shot him. I don't know what I would of done. What would I say to Sara if I did?"

"Hay, you didn't shoot him, he's fine." Catherine put her hand on his arm.

"But I could of. The nightmare I had felt so real. It stirred up what I buried, what I though I've dealt with. I though it was Natalie looking for Sara. I heard her calling me for help."

"Calm down, you know she's lock up."

"I know. Thank you again for coming I didn't realise what the time was when I called you. I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need Gil."

Grissom left the house. He sat in his car for what felt like half an hour. He was collecting his thoughts, before he started the familiar journey to the hospital.

As he turned the car over, the radio came on. As he listened to the lyrics tears started to well up in his eyes.

Once again he pulled himself together and backed out of the drive.


	30. Chapter 30 The Sounds Of Death

**Chapter 30 – The Sounds Of Death**

As Grissom stepped out of the lift on the 8th floor, doctors and nurses where running about. He didn't take any notice what was going on. He walked through the familiar corridors to Sara's room.

Just as he rounded the corner he could hear the alarms going off in one of the rooms.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a nurse rushing into her room with a crash cart.

He ran the rest of the corridor to get to Sara. The ward sister stopped him entering.

"I need to get in!"

"You'll have to wait outside sir. Let the doctor do his job."

At the sound of her flat-lining "Sara!" Grissom yelled, his tears where in full flow.

The doctor now shocked her at 1800. Nothing. The nurse administered another shot of adrenaline and now 2000 Jules. Sara's lifeless body contracted with the paddles, as she was shocked.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"She's back. Pulse is strong. Monitor her every 15 minuets."

The doctor stepped outside to speak with Gil.

"What happed?"

"We're not sure. We nearly lost her last night, but it didn't take as long to get her back. We are doing tests, as soon as they are back I'll let you know."

"Thank you doctor." Was all ha could say.

Gil waited outside until the nurse had finished the first set of obs. He took his usual seat on her right. He placed his hand on top of hers. The tears where still falling.

He sat there for 20 minuets. Another nurse came and went with the next obs done. His tears had finally stopped.

"Oh Sara!" He tenderly kissed her hand.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere. Aaron needs you…The team needs you…I need you." _"Please wake up Sara."_ Gil put his head in his hands as he leaned on the bed. Tears started to flow again.

Gil was deep in thought. He didn't feel a hand on his shoulder, nor did he feel it move to the top of his head. He only felt it when the fingers passed through his hair, and stopped to rub the top of his neck.

The touch was familiar to him. It sent forgotten electricity through his body, but it didn't feel quite right. He placed his hand on the unknown hand on his neck. It felt so soft. Gil was almost afraid to look at whom it belonged to. As his eyes met the owner he let go of it immediately.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was passing. I thought you might need a friend, a shoulder, something."

They both left the room to talk outside.

Neither one of them had noticed the twitching of Sara's eyelids, as they left.

Sara's eyes where open, she looked around the room to see where she was. _"Hospital. How did I get here?" _As she was scanning the environment, she caught sight of Gil. She was about to call for him, when she saw a hand brush the side of his face. Sara tried to move and get a better look; she felt a sharp pain in the side.

Sara had missed Gil step back with the unwanted affection. The unknown figure came into view.

"_Heather!"_

This time Sara saw Gil having a heated discussion with her. Heather made another move for him, but Gil was too quick for her and side stepped out of the way.

As he walked into the room Sara caught the end of their conversation.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do you any more." He closed the door.

Gil's thoughts were running. _"Why was she here? What does she want? How did she find out? Why wait until now? Was I too hard on her"_

He still hadn't noticed Sara was awake. Sara could tell his mind was somewhere else.

"Gil…" She said not above a whisper. He didn't hear her. She tried again.

She reached for his hand. He instinct-ly took it. He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it then rested it against his cheek.

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

He turned his head to face where the reply had come from. She was smiling sweetly at him. He stood up and gave her a light hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you!"

"How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks."

"Where's Aaron?"

"Catherine is looking after him."

"Oh?"

A nurse entered to check Sara's obs.

"Afternoon Miss Sidle, welcome back. I'll get the doctor to come and see you."

"Why is Aaron with Catherine? Is he not staying with you?"

"Hay, don't work yourself up, one question at a time. Firstly Catherine is looking after him because I had a bad night and secondly they are at our house. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why was she here?"

Before Gil could answer the doctor came in. He excused himself to make a phone call.

"Catherine, Gil…Sara's awake…Yeah could you bring him and let the others know please…Thank you."

"Miss Sidle, you have been in a coma for two weeks now. You have a broken leg and fractured two ribs; they have re-fractured from your last ordeal. We nearly lost you twice, we don't know what caused this and waiting for the test results."

Grissom walked back into the room.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Not at the moment doctor. Thank you."

Gil poured Sara some water.

"I bet you're thirsty!"

"Just a bit." Sara drank three cups of water.

"I phoned Catherine to bring Aaron over, and to let the others know you are awake."

"It's going to be a busy night then."

_45 minuets later_

Catherine came through the door with an excited Aaron; they found Gil on the bed reading with Sara leaning on him with her eyes closed.

"I thought you said she was awake!"

"She's just resting Aaron. Were you good for Catherine?"

Aaron gave Gil a flash of the Sidle smile.

"He was no trouble at all."

"Thank you for looking after him."

Sara started to stir. Grissom put his book down and kissed the top of her head.

"You have some visitors."

Sara moved so Grissom could get off the bed and Sara pulled herself up into a sitting position.

Aaron ran to Gil and hugged him. Gil picked him up and put him on the bed.

"What was that for?"

"I thought you left and I was not going to see you again."

"Why did you think that?"

"You were not home when I woke, and you hadn't come back."

"I'm not going to leave you ever. I couldn't sleep so I came to see your mother."

"Do you promise not to ever leave?"

"I promise son."

Sara's eyes were tearing. Aaron had always shied away around people he didn't know. She was shocked at how close he had become to Gil in just two weeks.

"Why are you crying mummy?"

"I've missed you baby."

Aaron carefully hugged Sara; she kissed his forehead and put her arm around him. He snuggled into her body.

Catherine, Gil and Sara were making general chit chat when Brass turned up.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad considering."

"Sorry to bring this up but, I'll need a statement when your discharged if not before."

"I know it's just routine."

Brass and Gil left the girls to catch up while they got some coffee. Aaron had fallen to sleep next to Sara.

By the time Brass and Gil came back, Nick, Greg and Warrick had arrived. The nurse had been round to check on Sara, and told them she was only allowed three visitors at a time in the room. Catherine was waiting outside for Brass and Gil.

"Have you told her about last night?"

"Not yet, I will when I get a chance."

They sat outside chatting and drinking their coffees.

"Jim, can you find out why and what she is doing back please?"

"No problem Gil. Tell Sara bye and I'll see her sometime tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Why and what who is back?"

"Just someone I saw."

Before Catherine could ask her next question, Greg came out.

"Gil, Catherine I'll see you later."

"Bye Greg." They both said together.

"I don't think they'll mind four of us in there."

They both joined the others. They all sat and chatted for a further two hours.

Catherine and Warrick were the next to leave, Nick stayed another hour and a half.

"I best get Aaron home. You need to rest."

"Stay awhile longer, I've missed you both."

"Not for long though… I think this is the longest he has slept in the past two weeks. Do you want me to move him? You look uncomfortable."

"No, I'm ok."

Gil re-caped what he and Aaron had been doing the past two weeks.

The doctor came in.

"We still don't know what was wrong, we will be doing some more tests tomorrow. You need to get some rest. Sorry Mr Grissom you'll need to leave."

"We were just saying our goodbyes."

"Ok."

The doctor left the room.

"I wish you could stay longer."

"We'll be back first thing tomorrow."

Sara kissed Aaron on the head, and said "Sweet dreams baby." Gil gave Sara a kiss and picked up Aaron.


	31. Chapter 31 Last Night

**Chapter 31 – Last Night**

As Sara woke the next day, she saw that Gil and Aaron were already there.

"How long have you been here?"

"About an hour."

"Yeah, you sleep for ages. I don't know why you are so tired, you been sleeping for two weeks. I told dad you wont be up till gone 10am you never are if you're not doing anything or going anywhere."

"Has the doctor been round?"

"Not yet."

"So Aaron, Dad's been telling me that you've been decorating."

"Yes, I got to choose my room and we decorated it. Nick and Warrick helped to."

"Did they now. Were they of any help?"

"Well after they finished messing around, they did a good job."

"Sounds like them. Were they having bets on who could finish first?"

"Yeah, but dad and I won coz he and I were doing the same wall."

The doctor came in.

"Miss Sidle we need to take you for your scan."

"We'll be right here when you get back."

Sara had been gone for 40 minuets. When she finally came back to her room, she found Jim had joined the others.

"Do you feel up to make a statement today?"

"Yes, it will be fine. Gil can you take Aaron somewhere, I don't want him to know what happened out there."

"Aaron, let's go for an ice-cream."

"Yeah, do you want any bringing back?"

"No thank you baby."

Gil and Aaron went to the park half a mile away from the hospital.

"Sorry to intrude, but I wanted all the details as fresh as I could, and to close the case."

"Don't worry I rather deal with it now then later."

Sara gave Brass her statement. Brass went and got himself a coffee and more water for Sara. As they waited for Gil to return Sara had backed Jim into a corner.

"Jim, do you know why Heather is back?"

"Um, I didn't know you knew?"

"I saw her talking to Gil yesterday, and he avoided the question."

"Well, I'm looking into it but as of yet I don't know why she has returned."

"Did Gil ask you to look into it?"

"Yes. There's nothing going on between them. She hasn't been seen of or heard of until you came back."

"Oh!"

Brass breathed a sigh of relief when Aaron ran through the door.

"Where is your dad?"

"He's coming."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we went to the park."

Gil came in a little red in the face.

"Has he worn you out?"

"Yes, he has too much energy and that's before the ice-cream. I don't know where he gets it from!"

Sara's cheeks blushed.

"Thank you for the statement. I best get it back to the station."

"Bye Jim and Thanks."

"Jim."

The doctor came back in.

"Miss Sidle, nothing has shown up on any of the tests or the scan. I would like to keep you in for another day, just to be safe, then you may go home."

"Yes! I'll start to get you packed."

"Thank you doctor, I was starting to get board."

Gil and Aaron sat on Sara's bed while they played cards.

Aaron wanted Sara to read him a story. He curled up next to her, her arm around him as she read. Gil was sitting opposite admiring the view. It didn't take Aaron long to fall asleep.


	32. Chapter 32 Time Is Not On Our Side

**Chapter 32 – Time Is Not On Our Side**

Sara had woken up early. _"To days the day!"_ she thought._"I can finally get out of here."_ She glanced at the clock on the wall it read 05:47. _"Great 2 hours and 15 minuets before I can get discharged. Why do I always wake early when I don't really have to?"_

Sara was too excited to go back to sleep. She played cards, but got board very quickly, she read one of Aaron's books but it didn't help. She packed what little things Gil had brought in for her. She would of gotten changed, but Gil hadn't brought her anything in yet.

She looked at the clock again it read 06:29.

_**Grissom's House**_

Aaron had just woken up. He bounded into his fathers room, hoping he was not up yet. To his surprise Gil was not in bed. Aaron heard the shower turn off.

Gil stepped out of the bathroom with his towel around his waist. He went to the dresser and pulled out his underwear and socks, he then went to the wardrobe. As he reached for the handle he heard a faint giggle. He pulled open the door. Nothing. _"I'm sure clothes don't giggle?"_ he thought. He was standing there for about 15 minuets trying to decide what to wear.

Aaron who had gotten board from hiding under the bed crawled out.

"You know it doesn't matter what you wear, she still loves you and is coming home with us."

"You are right. What do you suggest then."

"Um good question. You so need to update your clothes. You should ask Nick or Warrick to help you. Are we having a party for mum?"

"Yes the guys will be here at 8am to get things ready."

"Well then you should wear your black slacks and your dark red shirt. What are you taking mum to wear?"

"I hadn't thought that far. Maybe her joggers, going to have to be something that will fit over her cast."

"She's not going to like you for that. But it'll have to do I guess."

"Now young man, I think it's time you got ready."

"Do I get to come with you or can I stay here?"

"What would you like to do?"

"Stay here I think. I know she will be disappointed I'm not there to pick her up, but I want to shout surprise and see the look on her face."

"Ok. Don't be long getting ready, your breakfast will be done soon."

Gil had timed it right, no sooner had they finished their breakfast the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's Catherine and Warrick."

Gil opened the door. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic."

Catherine came in first, leaving Warrick to carry all the bags in.

"What time are the others coming?"

"Nick's just pulled up with Greg. Oh, and there's Brass."

"Right, I'm off. Aaron be good, I'll ring when I'm leaving."

Grissom didn't wait for any sort of acknowledgement or reply he was gone. The team started to get everything ready.

_**Hospital**_

By the time Gil had gotten to the hospital it was 09:05. _"She's going to kill me,"_ he thought as he hurried to Sara's room.

He half opened the door and stuck his head in. Sara did not look too amused.

"Traffic" is all he said as he came through the door with a huge bunch of flowers.

"Aaron not with you?"

"Um…no I wanted to let him sleep…bad night."

"Really!"

Gil changed the subject fast.

"Has the doctor been?"

"No! I'm still waiting."

"Here, I brought you these to change into…Want a hand or two?" He said with a grin.

"I think I got it."

"Didn't know if your joggers would go over the cast, so I brought you a pair of mine, just in case."

"Thanks."

The doctor came in.

"Sorry for the delay, I had an emergency. Ok Miss Sidle, here is your paperwork. You will be off work for about 4 weeks; I have prescribed a mild pain relief just in case. You have an appointment in 2 weeks to see if you cast can come off. Do not do any heavy lifting, your ribs wont be able to take it. Any questions?"

"No, can't think of anything."

"Well look after yourself. Bye."

"Bye, thank you for everything."

Gil picked up her bag and followed her out of the hospital.

The car journey back was quiet. Gil kept glancing as Sara, sensing something was wrong. She was just staring out of the window.

"You're very quiet, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine just missed the outdoors."

"I'm sorry I was late, apart from the traffic I did get up late."

"It's ok, I just wanted to get out of there, was starting to get cabin fever. I also woke up at stupid o'clock and could not get back to sleep."

"Is there anywhere you want to go or just straight home?"

"I'd prefer to go home if that's alright with you."

"Whatever you want."

Just before they set off Gil had text Catherine that they were on their way.

"Who's looking after Aaron?"

"Nick is" _"I hope the others have moved their cars"_ Gil thought.

_**Grissom's House**_

"Ok people, they are just leaving. Greg! Actually Jim, could you start to unwrap the food. Greg that banner's not straight, more to the left."

"Why did we get a banner that said welcome home? She still hasn't told us why she left or apologised. I had to pull loads of doubles coz we were short staffed."

"Hay Greg, go find a bridge and get over it!"

"Well don't you want to know?"

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready."

"Right Cath, the last of the balloons are in place."

"Where is Aaron?"

"He's keeping a look out for them."

"Is he dressed and ready?"

"Yes."

"They're here, they're here!" Aaron came thundering down the stairs.

"Places everyone!"

Nick and Aaron his behind the sofa, Jim was behind the chair. Warrick and Catherine where behind the door, it was a bit of a squeeze but they didn't mind. Warrick had his hands around her waist, keeping her hidden. No one knew where Greg went.

They heard the car pull into the drive. They all held their breath. The key turned in the lock. The door opened. Gil placed her bag in the hallway.

"Wait there I'll give you a hand." He shouted from the doorstep.

"Really Gil I'm fine."

"You know I worry, let me help."

They came through the door.

"Go sit down I'll make some tea."

Sara made her way to the front room.

"SURPRISE"

Gil was laughing to himself, as he heard Sara scream.


	33. Chapter 33 Lady Heather

**Chapter 33 – Lady Heather**

Sara was glaring at Gil as he walked into the front room; she was sitting on the sofa with Nick and Catherine. Brass was sitting in one of the armchairs with Aaron on his knee. Warrick had got a chair from the dinning room. Gil sat on the other armchair. They were all making light conversations with each other when they heard a banging. They all exchanged puzzled looks.

"I think it's coming from the window."

"I thought it was coming from the bookcase."

Warrick got up and went to a cupboard by the bookcase.

"It's definitely from here."

He opened the doors to reveal a squashed Greg.

"Take your time why don't you."

"We wondered where you got to."

They all laughed at him.

"Well is someone going to help me out?"

"How did you get in there?"

Warrick gave him a tug and Greg popped out, on top of him.

They all laughed again.

Nick had put the stereo on low for some background noise. Greg started on the food.

Gil's pager had gone off.

_Message_

_We need to talk. L.H._

He got up, stood behind Sara and whispered in her ear and left.

"Where's dad gone?"

"He had an errand to run."

"I want to go!"

"No, we have guests."

"But mum!"

"No buts."

"Aaron, I hear you're into bugs. Why don't you show me your collection."

"Ok, but most of them are back in San Francisco."

"Now that Aaron is ok and you're out of hospital…"

"Yes Nick?"

"Well…are you going to stay or are you going back to San Francisco?"

"I'm not sure…Gil and I have stuff to sort out still."

_**Grissom**_

During the drive to his destination Gil's thoughts were spinning. _"This is right? What does she want? Why now? Should I go home? I have a new life, don't I? It can't hurt just once?"_

He pulled up outside, debating if he should get out or drive off. He saw the door open; he cut the engine and got out. He gingerly walked up the steps of the porch to the figure in the doorway.

"I thought you might have changed your mind."

"We need to sort this once and for all."

"Come in won't you."

Gil stepped inside.

"Nothing's changed I see."

"No."

"How's you grand-daughter?"

"She's very well. I hear you have a son?"

"Yes, Aaron."

"Aaron…exalted, strong."

They walked through to the conservatory where tea was laid out and the chess set out awaiting its challengers. They took their places, Gil sat behind the white pieces and Heather took her seat behind the black pieces.

The game started slowly, neither one spoke at first. After the third moves they spoke about general things like the weather and work. As the pieces were being taken slowly and the moves being thought through more the conversation turned.

"So what brings you back after all these years?"

"I'm re-opening the business."

Grissom rose his eyebrow "Why's that?"

"I'm ready to come back to the lifestyle I'm accustomed to…I've missed Vegas…I've missed this."

"I mean what I said, after this I don't want anything to do with you."

"Are you truly happy?"

"I have a new life with my son."

"But can she really make you happy?"

"Yes, she does."

"Then why did she keep the knowledge of your son from you?"

"I suppose she was scared how I would of taken it. We never spoke of having children."

"Does she know you are here?"

Grissom made his next move before he answered.

"I take that as a no."

"You do read people well."

"It's a gift. What are you going to tell her when she asks where you've been?"

"I told her I had an errand to make."

Heather made her final move. "Checkmate!"

She got up and poured more tea for them both, while Gil re-set the board.

"Captain Brass has been around asking questions."

"Has he?"

"Yes, if you didn't care for me you wouldn't of bothered asking him to check on me."

"Guilty. I just wanted to know what your intentions were."

"Well now you know I'm back and in business, what are you going to do?"

"Let you live your life and I'll live mine."

"You'll be back. I think you enjoy the challenge of not being able to beat me."

With that said, Gil was in checkmate again.

"Why put yourself back in the position you hated?"

"It's a living and I've missed it. My problems have gone, unlike Sara's. She will break your heart again and when she does I'll be waiting."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I have a feeling."

_Gil's phone rang._

"Grissom…just making my way back now…yeah ok…see you soon."

"I'll speak to you when the time is right then. Have a good life Gil."

"Bye Heather, take care of yourself."

"I'll be fine."

On the drive home Gil had a few uncertainties from what Heather had said. _"Why would she leave again? Will she really break my heart again? I do enjoy our games and chats. She can't be right this time…can she?"_

On the way back Gil stopped at a small building to collect a package that had been in storage for nearly 3 years. It had arrived the day after she left him. He didn't know what to do with it. He hoped and prayed that one day the intended would receive it.


	34. Chapter 34 White Lies

**Chapter 34 – White Lies**

By the time Gil had gotten back to Sara and the others he found that everyone apart from Nick and Jim had left.

He walked into the front room.

"Where's Sara?"

"She got tired and went to lay down."

"How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour."

"Have the others gone to work already?"

"Yeah, it was getting late. Catherine wanted to make sure Lindsey was ok and it takes Greg at least 2 hours to get ready, and Catherine car-polled with Warrick."

"Thank you for staying with her and Aaron."

"Not a problem. I best get going or Ecklie will be steaming."

"Thanks Nick."

Grissom walked him to the door.

"So, where have you been?"

"I ran into an old friend."

"Oh, no guesses who that may have been then. So she's told you then?"

"That she's starting up the business again."

"And?"

"And what? We said what was needed to be said and that's it."

"So…you're not going to see her again?"

"No."

"What if she's in trouble and needs your help?"

"Hopefully it wont come to that."

"Are you going to tell Sara?"

"I'll let her know what she needs to hear."

"Nothing comes good of little white lies."

"It wont hurt. She's been through enough already."

"Take care of yourself Gil and you family." With that Brass left. _"I hope he knows what he's doing."_ Jim thought.

Gil went to the kitchen and started to clean up. He didn't mind having the team round but, they always left the kitchen in a mess and he always had to tidy it.

As he stood in front of the sink doing the dishes his mind started to wonder.

_Nick's Birthday 2007_

_The team had been over to celebrate Nick's birthday. By the time the party was finished, the kitchen and dining room was trashed. Catherine had managed to persuade Nick to move onto a nightclub. Everyone except Gil said they where going, as they waited for a taxi, Sara helped clear the front room of crockery and rubbish. As she was bringing the last of the glasses through the taxi had turned up. Catherine called Sara she looked at Gil._

"_Go enjoy yourself, I'll be fine doing the dishes."_

"_You sure you don't want any help?"_

"_I'm sure."_

_Sara walked to the front door where everyone was waiting. Grissom heard the door close behind them. He turned the radio on, and went back to the dishes._

_He hadn't realised he was not alone._

_She stood in the doorway watching him. She noticed how sad and alone he felt by his figure by the sink._

_With the others gone she could not resist. She had to touch him she wanted to feel him. She slowly walked behind Gil and put her arms around him, making him jump._

"_You could of gone with them, I didn't mind."_

"_I know, but I rather be here then with them, trying to set me up with a random bloke at the club."_

"_What did you tell them?"_

"_I said I would help you first and catch up later. Cath said to make sure to bring you with me, you need to get out more."_

"_More like she'll set me up too."_

_He too was finding it difficult not to kiss or embrace her during the day. The team had no idea they where together._

_Sara had now taken up washing the glasses as Gil took the rubbish out and then cleaned the work surfaces._

_He walked up behind Sara, who knew he was there, and wrapped his arms around her waist and started to caress her neck._

Grissom was brought back to reality with a sharp pain in his hand. He had managed to cut himself. Seeing the water turn red he knew it was deep. He wrapped a dishcloth around his hand and retrieved the first-aid kit. He put a plaster over the wound and then bandaged it up. The blood was subsiding, but he knew it needed to be looked at.

Gil went upstairs to tell Sara he was going to hospital. He found her in Aaron's room sitting on the bed as he slept.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Cut myself doing the dishes. It needs a couple of stitches. I came to let you know I was going to A&E."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, I'll be fine. Let him sleep, I'll see you soon."


	35. Chapter 35 Back So Soon

**Chapter 35 – Back So Soon**

Gil had been waiting in A&E for 30 minutes; there was a backlog as a 3-car pile-up had been brought in.

"Mr Grissom, I didn't think I'll be seeing you this soon."

Sara's doctor said as he walked past.

"Slight accident with the dishes."

"I'll look at that for you. I'm finished for the night, it wont take long. I'm sure you're wanting to get back home."

"Yes, Sara is home with Aaron."

"How are they both?"

"They are well."

"Good to know. Is Sara in much pain?"

"No, not that I've noticed. She hasn't touched any of the pain killers you prescribed for her."

Grissom had 3 stitches; the doctor prescribed him a week worth of anti-biotic and told him to keep his hand dry for 4 days and to come back in 5 for the stitches to be removed.

He thanked the doctor and made his was home.

When he arrived back all the lights were out. _"They must be asleep,"_ he thought.

Gil came through the door to find Sara sitting on the sofa in the dark. He turned the table lamp on.

"Sara, are you ok?"

She sat in silence tear tracks down her face. Gil sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"The bad memories are back."

Gil put his arm round her and pulled her into a hug.

"I meant what I said earlier. You're safe now, nothing is going to hurt you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I wont let anything happen to you or Aaron."

She rested her head on his shoulder and was soon asleep.


	36. Chapter 36 Unanswered Questions

**Chapter 36 – Unanswered Questions**

_Three Weeks Later_

Aaron had been enrolled into school and loved it. Sara's cast had come off, her ribs were still sore and she was still not allowed to do any heavy lifting. Gil had gone back to work 2 weeks ago and had only just finished catching up on paperwork. Catherine and Warrick had confirmed everyone's suspicions about them, when Nick caught them coming out of the supply room.

Sara had kept asking what Heather had wanted the day she woke up. Gil had told her, _"she was passing and thought I may of needed a shoulder."_ Sara also wanted to know why she was back. Gil told her _"Jim said she re-opened the business."_

Sara wasn't to sure as she knew Gil had asked Jim to find out; and then there was the 3 hours he had disappeared, when she came home. No one was able to answer where he had gone.

She had a feeling it was to see her.

Sara had thought about going and confronting Heather but, decided to get Catherine to go instead. She told Sara they where just saying goodbye.

Sara's mind was racing. _"Why did he go and see her? Why didn't he tell me? Does he still have feelings for her? It's happening again?_

By the time Gil had come home that day Sara was fuming.


	37. Chapter 37 Blowout

**Chapter 37 – Blow-out**

Gil had set his briefcase down by the front door and placed his keys in the ceramic bowl. He walked into the kitchen to find a very unhappy Sara.

"What have I done now?" he joked. "Did I forget to take the rubbish out? Did I leave dirty dishes in the sink? Did I leave the toilet seat up?"

Sara just stared him down. "No! You lied about her."

"Heather?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you go and see her?"

"I needed to sort things out with her. I wanted to know why she was back."

"But you asked Jim to find out?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to make sure she understood that I didn't want anything to do with her."

"And this took **3 hours** did it!"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you!"

"It's the truth."

"How can I believe you, when you didn't tell me you saw her. How do I know that you don't have feelings for her still? **Hell Gil how do I know you don't want to be with her."**

"I don't. I want to be with you and Aaron."

"I still don't believe you!"

"How can I prove it to you?"

Just then Aaron came through the door. He had heard them as he got off the school bus. He ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

"**Now look what you've done!"**

"**What I've done?"**

Grissom went to go upstairs but Sara stopped him. He didn't want to put her in a worse mood and let her go and comfort their son.

_**Aaron's Room**_

Sara knocked on the door. Aaron didn't answer she could hear him crying. She opened the door and stepped in. Aaron was on his bed with his head buried into the pillows.

"Baby…I'm sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." She said as she rubbed his back.

"Why were you fighting?"

"We had a disagreement about something and were trying to sort it out."

"He doesn't want me anymore does he?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Billy at school said his dad didn't want him anymore and left. He said it was going to happen to me too."

"Aaron, your farther loves you more then anything in the world. Remember that."

Sara wiped his tears away.

"Then why were you fighting?"

Sara sighed. "I wanted to know why he saw an old friend and didn't tell me about it."

"So…is he leaving?"

"No."

"Am I leaving?"

"No and neither am I."

She pulled him into a tight hug. Aaron buried his head into her side. She stroked his head to calm him down. He was soon asleep.

Sara took his shoes off and tucked him into bed. She crept out of the room and closed the door. She headed back downstairs.

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. He just got scared."

"We need to talk!"

"Not now, I don't want to wake him, I've just got him settled."

"**When then?"**

"**I don't know…later!"**

"**Fine!"**

Gil stormed off to his office. Sara sat on the sofa curled up into a tight ball crying uncontrollably.

He could hear her. It pained him when she was like this. It hurt him more this time…he was the cause…_"Why didn't I listen to Jim?"_

Sara had been crying for over an hour. Gil had calm down enough and emerged out of his office.

He went into the front room. Sara was now lying down. He lent over the back of the sofa and started to stroke her hair. He felt her shudder with the touch. He came round to the front of the sofa, he crouched down and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want to worry you."

He supported her head with his right arm and rubbed her back with his left hand. Sara's crying had turned to sobs and soon she had stopped altogether.

Gil was now sitting on the sofa; Sara was curled up with her head on his lap. Gil continued to rub her back she was soon asleep. Gil pulled a blanket over her and watched her sleep for about 2 hours, when he finally dozed off.


	38. Chapter 38 It Will All Work Out

**Chapter 38 – It Will All Work Out…Wont It?**

Gil had woken up rather stiff from sleeping upright on the sofa. He awoke to the aroma of pancakes. He slowly stretched out all the kinks and knots in his body. He folded the blanket and put it on the back of the sofa. He followed the aroma to the kitchen where he found Sara cooking.

She smiled at him as he walked in.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad, a little stiff this morning."

"Do you want me to check on Aaron?"

"I've done it. He's still sleeping."

"Can I give you a hand?"

"I fine thank you."

Grissom went to make a pot of tea.

"It's done."

"Ok, can I pour you a cup?"

"Yes please…your pancakes are nearly ready."

They sat in silence while they ate breakfast.

"I was thinking…maybe we should go away at the weekend?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Just a spot I know."

"Sounds good."

"Can I come too?"

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Of course you're coming."

"Good! Someone has to keep you two in line."

"Aaron, I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's ok, I got scared. Just…"

"Just what Baby?"

"Just…don't let it happen again ok?"

"I promise."

"Now how about some breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes, your favourite."

"Who's cooking them?"

"Who would you like to cook them?"

"Both of you. I haven't decided who makes them better."

_**Weekend**_

Gil had gotten up at 4am; he had showered and then made and packed a picnic for the three of them. After Aaron and Sara had turned in for the night he had packed two over night bags. He loaded the car up and proceeded to wake Sara and Aaron.

Aaron was much easier to wake then Sara who had gone back to sleep when Gil went to wake Aaron. They were all now up and ready for the road trip. Gil hadn't told either one of them where they were headed, it was a surprise.

They hadn't made it out of Vegas, both Sara and Aaron were sound asleep. Gil chuckled to himself, _"another family trait"_, he thought.


	39. Chapter 39 San Francisco

**Chapter 39 – San Francisco**

As Gil was driving he thought of all the places to visit, and where to start. He decided to start in San Francisco and work there way out; stopping at most of the tourist attractions. Gil also knew as soon as Aaron recognised where he was, he would want some of his collections.

_Nine hours and two stops later_

Gil was driving down an all too familiar street, one that he didn't have the courage to stop in, all those years ago.

"_Maybe I should have told her. If only I stopped."_

A sleepy voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for you."

"Does mum know?"

"Not yet."

"I don't think she'll like it."

"Well we are going to visit your uncle, if I could only remember which house is his."

"It's that one with the pick-up on the drive and the dog house."

"So it is."

Gil pulled into the drive next to the black pick-up with flames down the sides. He helped Aaron out and told him to knock on the door, while he got the bags.

"Hey there Sport. Didn't think I'll see you till tomorrow. Where's your mum."

"She's in the car."

"Is it just you two?"

Before Aaron could answer Grissom appeared from behind the car with the bags.

"_Guess not"_ he thought. "Grissom."

"Hi Andrew. Thanks for letting us stay for the weekend."

"No worries, it's always hell trying to find an empty hotel during the bank holiday weekend."

Gil followed them into the house and put the bags down. He went outside to get Sara and lock the car.

After two hours of talking and dinner, Gil excused himself and retired to bed. Aaron was playing with Bruno, Andrew's German Shepard.

Sara had got her brother alone in the kitchen and started to talk about the kidnapping and what Jesse had told her. She wasn't sure how to bring up their sister, so she took a deep breath and asked him straight.

"Drew…do you remember Sophie…our sister?"

"Not really. I do have a photo of us all though somewhere. I'll find it for you later."

"Thank you."

"So what brings you all down here? Not that I mind."

"Well, we still have stuff to sort out, and Gil thought sometime away from Vegas was needed."

"What you got planned?"

"That I don't know, he's planned everything."

"Aaron's been on about how all his things are here, so I guess we could get some of his belongings. How is the house?"

"It's how you left it, well I've tidy it and sorted your mail out."

"Thanks, it's strange going back there with Gil."

"Has he told you that he came by two years ago?"

"No!"

"Yeah, Jim phoned me and gave Grissom my address. I didn't think he would come. I gave him your address when he arrived; he drove by your place. I asked if he saw you. He said he did, but didn't have the courage to speak to you. He also said he saw you with another man and two kids; he thought you had moved on."

"Didn't you think to say anything?"

"I tried; but he said it was a mistake coming and had to get back to the lab, and got his things and left."

"If only I knew, I wouldn't of given him a hard time the other day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, we will sort it out."

"I'm here anytime no matter what!"

"I know Drew. What are you up to tomorrow?"

"Nothing."

"Can you come to the house to pick up Aaron's things?"

"Sure. You going to move back permanently to Vegas?"

"Depends if we can sort out the problems."

"Aaron…time for bed."

"Ok. Uncle Drew can you tuck me in and read me a story?"

"Sure Sport."

Forty minutes later, Andrew came back downstairs to find Sara on the sofa looking through an old photo album she had found.

"He's sound asleep."

"Thank you. I don't know how I forgot about her." A tear rolled down Sara's face.

"You were very young when it happened. I guess with what happened next you managed to block the memories out."

"I suppose."

"Don't go beating yourself up over it Sara."

"I'll try not to."

"So are you bunking down with Bug-man or do you need some blankets for the sofa?"

Sara glared at her brother. "I'll see you in the morning." She leaves and goes upstairs.

**_Sara's Room_**

Sara was in two minds whether to go in or just sleep on the sofa, as she was annoyed Gil hadn't told her they where going to San Francisco.

She crept in quietly not to wake him. She changed out of her clothes and put on her old college football jersey to sleep in.

She walked over to the bed and sat on the side. She didn't realise that Gil had woken up.

"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa?"

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking."

Sara lifted the covers and got in. She laid very much on the edge of the bed.

"I can go, it would be more comfortable for you."

"No, I'm fine, you're fine."

"I don't bite…well not any more." Sara giggled at the thought.

"Gil…why didn't you tell me you came to see me before?"

Grissom was fighting the urge to hold her, to touch her.

"I…I was ashamed I didn't come sooner; and when I saw you with another man I thought you had moved on. I suppose I was scared…too scared to hear the truth."

Sara sighed, "We will be ok won't we?"

Gil moved closer and pulled her into a hug. The forgotten electricity surged through their bodies. They stayed in each other's arms till they fell asleep.

_The next morning_

Sara and Gil woke to the smell of fresh coffee and breakfast. It was 9am; they had plenty of time to see the sights that Gil had planned for the day.

Gil grabbed a shower while Sara checked on Aaron, who was surprisingly up and dressed. She waited in her room until the bathroom was free. She blushed when Gil emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist; he gave her a devilish grin. Sara quickly picked her clothes up and went into the bathroom to get ready.

After breakfast they all climbed into the SUV, for a day packed with fun and adventure.

They started the day at Muir Woods, they hiked through the woods for just over an hour, stopping and looking at all the different insects they could find. Gil was taken back with the knowledge that Aaron had about the insects.

Their next stop was Alcatraz Island. They departed from Fisherman's Wharf. After about 2hours they made there way to Nob Hill and then to Chinatown.

On the way back home Gil pulled into the Golden Gate Park, to update his photo collection.

Aaron and Drew raced towards the playground leaving Gil and Sara strolling behind.

Sara looked over at him and smiled. For the first time since she came back into his life, Gil could see how happy and alive she was.

He reached for her hand she trembled when they connected. Gil pulled her closer, put his arm around her waist and slipped his hand into her back jeans pocket. Sara leaned into his shoulder.

"I've missed this."

Gil kissed the top of Sara's head. "Me too."

They found a bench to sit on and watched their son wear down his Uncle.

On the way back to the car they stopped for ice cream.

During the car journey home it was decided that Gil was cooking while, Andrew and Sara went to her house to fetch some more belongings.

_**Sara's House**_

Andrew parked his pick-up on the drive, and followed Sara into the house. Aaron had tagged along so that he could decide on which collections to take back with him.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Um…guess with packing some more clothes."

Andrew went to the hallway closet and retrieved two suitcases. He put one in Sara's room and took the other to Aaron.

Sara had packed half of her clothes and put in a couple of photo albums. She closed the case, took another look around her room and put the case by the front door.

By the time Andrew and Aaron came out, Aaron had crammed his case with nearly all his clothes and had 3 boxes full of books, toys and all 15 insect collections and his ant farm.

_**Andrew's House**_

With diner in the oven and 15 minutes left, the table was set; Gil was upstairs looking for a small package. He didn't hear the others come back.

Andrew put the cases and boxes in the garage. Sara and Aaron went upstairs to freshen up before diner.

"What have you lost?"

Sara startled Gil.

"Oh…hi…I didn't hear you come in."

"So, what have you lost?"

"Nothing. It will keep."

"I'm going to check on diner." With that Gil went to the kitchen.

After diner, Sara and Aaron took Bruno for a walk.

Gil and Andrew did the dishes.

"Andrew, could you look after Aaron tomorrow night?"

"Sure Gil. May I ask why?"

"I would like to take Sara out to diner, just the two of us."

"What time are you going and where?"

"About 8pm and to a place I know on the Sea Front."

_**Sara's Room**_

Gil was laying on the bed reading, when he heard Sara, Aaron and Bruno return. There was a knock at the door.

Aaron entered.

"What can I do for you son?"

"I came to say goodnight." Aaron stood in front of Gil with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something else?"

"Um…can you read to me?"

"Of course, get ready and I'll be there in a bit."

Aaron scampered to his room. By the time Gil got there he found Sara sitting on the bed with Aaron laying on her asleep.

"He tried to stay awake. Been a busy day for him. As soon as he laid down he was out like a light."

"You look exhausted. I'll stay with him for a bit in case he wakes."

"Thank you."

Sara carefully got up not to disturb Aaron. She walked up to Gil and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for today…don't be too long."

Gil smiled at her.

_Ten minutes later_

Gil was coming through the bedroom door, when he heard the shower stop. He closed the door behind him and got changed for bed. He couldn't help but look through the crack in the doorway. He spied something intriguing on Sara's lower back as she dressed.

Gil was lying in bed staring at Sara as she joined him, with that inquisitive look. Sara frowned at him.

"What is that look for?"

"I was thinking about butterflies."

"Oh?"

"Yes, especially lilac coloured ones."

"Really?"

"Mmm, I think there is one around here somewhere."

Sara blushed as she got into bed she laid against Gil. He was stroking her side. The electricity was becoming too mush for Sara to handle; she shifted and Gil stopped. He pulled her into a tight embrace. They stayed that way until they were asleep.


	40. Chapter 40 A Night Not To Forget

**Chapter 40 – A Night Not To Forget**

As it was Sunday and nothing had been planned the whole household had a deserved lay in.

Sara and Aaron spent the rest of the morning and afternoon catching up with Andrew. Gil had decided he needed a new shirt for an up coming meeting he forgot about.

Gil returned with four packages. He was please the others where still out. He took the boxes to Sara's room and unpacked them. He hung his new suit and the other items. He hoped Sara would like them.

Grissom was franticly looking for a small box, the one he picked up a few days ago in Vegas. He went through both of his bags throwing all the contents on the floor but no luck. He went out to the SUV and tore through that, but still no luck inside. He went round to the back and opened the boot and started rummaging. He moved his field kit out the way and still nothing. It was only when he put his kit back into the boot, he opened it, thinking it would not be in there. There it was lying on top. He carefully open it, to make sure the contents was still in tack.

Gil quickly close the box and shove it into his pocket, when he heard a vehicle pull up behind him.

"What are you up to?"

"Just making space for the extra boxes and luggage."

"There's a couple more in the back of the pick-up."

"How was your morning?"

"Productive."

"I was thinking as it's our last night here we could go out for dinner…Just the two of us?"

"Sure, Drew is taking Aaron to the movies. I guess I'd better go and find something to wear then. What time are we going?"

"In about 3 hours."

Sara went into the house, followed closely by Gil. She went upstairs and he went into the kitchen.

"Everything set?"

"Yes, thank you for looking after Aaron Andrew."

"My pleasure, I'm going to miss him when you leave."

"You are more then welcome to come and visit anytime."

"Likewise Gil."

_Two hours later_

Gil had gone for a shower and to get ready for dinner. Sara was tending to Aaron before he left with Drew for the movies.

With the boys gone, Sara went upstairs for her shower and to get ready. She still did not know what to wear.

As Sara walked into the room, Gil looked over at her. He had is collar popped, as he was putting on his tie. Sara smiled at him; whenever he had his collar that way it made her go weak in the knees.

"I wont be long."

"There's no hurry, we have plenty of time."

Gil had put Sara's dress and other gifts in the bathroom, she still hadn't seen them.

_The doorbell rang_

"I'll get it."

Gil was gone before Sara had a chance to thank him for the dress.

As Sara was drying herself, she noticed a small box on the side; she opened it, smiled to herself and put the contents on. _"I wonder what he has planned?"_ She thought.

Now dressed, she left the bathroom to find Gil and thank him. As she stepped into the bedroom, she was greeted with a bouquet of roses and another box.

Gil stood in the doorway as she opened the small box.

Sara's eyes lit up as she opened it. It contained a white gold butterfly with a amethyst protruding from its centre.

Gil walked up behind her, he kissed her neck and placed the pendent around it.

"You look amazing!" He whispered.

Sara turned round and pulled him in for a kiss.

_**Golden Shores Hotel**_

Grissom had booked a private table at the Golden Shores Hotel out on the balcony. The view they had was extravagant. He had another surprise for Sara.

By the time they had got there, the sun had started to set. Gil was waiting for the right moment to ask that burning question; he felt his pocket for the box.

_One and a half hours later_

With the meal finished and two bottles of wine later, the sun was in the perfect position for Gil to ask his question. He took Sara's hands and walked her over to the balcony. She revelled in the view.

The sun was just touching the sea, behind the Golden Gate, its reflection bouncing on the waves. Gil put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck, she smiled. As they gazed out at the sunset Gil finally spoke.

"Sara Sidle, I love you so much. Marry me!"

He felt her hold her breath, he turned her around and looked into those brown eyes, his heart melted.

He took the box out of his pocket, got on one knee and asked her again.

"Sara, will you marry me?"

Her eyes started to well up. She pulled him up off the floor and kissed him. The kiss had more passion in it then their first. Gil led her into the hotel and to the room he had booked for the night.


	41. Chapter 41 A Night Of Passion

**Chapter 41 – A Night Of Passion**

With the door now closed behind them, Gil pulled Sara close to him. He started to caress her neck, his hands roaming over her body, the forgotten electricity surging through her. She responded to him by running her fingers through his hair, pulling at the tiny curls at the bottom. She quickly discarded his tie; her hands slowly moved to his shirt, she made quick work with the buttons. She ripped it off and threw it to the floor. She smiled, as he stood there topless.

"Like what you see?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Sara grinned. She advanced to him, placing her hands on his chest; her fingers traced the outline of his pecks. She started to tease him by rubbing his nipples at first, then kissing them.

Gil pulled her tighter to him as she started to suck on one of his nipples. He was finding it difficult to undo her dress. She couldn't stop giggling at his attempts. She stopped what she was doing and turned for him to unzip her.

It was his turn to tease. He very slowly started to unzip her. Stopping every few seconds to kiss her neck. As the material began to separate, he started to kiss down her back. He got to the base of her back.

"What have we here?" He said with a boyish grin.

Sara blushed, "Oh, that's something I got after I left and just before I found out about Aaron."

"I like it." He ran his fingers ever so lightly over her butterfly tattoo; sending more sparks through her.

He didn't stop there, he put his arms around her, inside her dress and let them roam freely again, feeling what she had on underneath. He knew she had found the black lace underwear he had left for her in the bathroom.

"Like what you feel?"

"Mmm, be even better to see."

He pushed the top of her dress off of her shoulders and let it fall to her ankles. She turned slowly round to face him, his eyes lit up. Sara could see the love and passion they held for her. She missed those blue eyes, which made her feel safe and home.

She stepped out of the dress and started to undo Gil's belt and trousers, as they made there way to the bed.

Gil laid down, bring Sara with him. His fingers tracing small circles on her side, while they shared passionate kisses. Sara placed her hand on his hip, slowly moving under his waistband of his boxers, squeezing and rubber the top of his thigh.

Gil brushed Sara's hair away from her neck and begun caressing it, moving down to her breasts, following the bra line. He stopped and moved back to her mouth. His left hand exploring the lace on the right breast, he rubbed it until her nipple was erect. Gil's right hand unclasped her bra; he carefully removed it not disturbing their tongue-tied mouths. He slowly slid his hand down her body and rested it on her hip.

Sara was teasing Gil's arousal. She was stroking it gently; she pushed her finger under his foreskin making small circles on the top of his penis. Gil could not stand the teasing any more. He moved his attention to her breasts, first kissing, licking and sucking one then the other, Sara's body arching with the excitement. His hand moved into her thong, he began rubbing and teasing her.

Sara's body was now buckling at the slightest touch he made. Gil was grinning at her; he knew she would want him soon, but not just yet. He kissed his way down to her thighs where he removed her thong and proceeded to tease her even more, his fingers and tongue exploring every inch of her.

Gil discarded his boxers and made his way back to the top of the bed. He looked deep into Sara's eyes. He could see the warmth, the love, the longing for him. They embraced each other with so much passion that the pulsating feeling in Gil's head was unbearable; it was time. He entered Sara carefully, he knew he was her one and only and didn't want to hurt her. He started off slow and steady, giving as much pleasure as possible; he trusted deeper and deeper, their breathing becoming more erratic. Gil quicken his pace they both climaxed together.

He withdrew from her, their hearts pounding, gasping for air. He wrapped Sara in his arms pulled the cover over them and fell asleep.

The next morning Gil woke first, he laid watching Sara sleep. He watched her for an hour; it was time to get up. They had to collect Aaron and finish packing the car before they left for Vegas.

Gil kissed Sara on the lips; she started to stir. "Time to get up baby."

"Just 5 more minutes."

"Ok, I'm going for a shower."

Gil had not been in the shower for more then 3 minutes, when he felt a pair of arms round his waist. He turned and saw his beauty in front of him. Gil started to wash them both, Sara had other ideas. She attacked his peck and nipples, kissing and nibbling them, while rubbing his penis.

Gil washed the remaining soap off of them and grabbed Sara by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, the heat coming back between his legs. They made it out of the shower and back into the bed, where the pleasure and passion started all over again.


	42. Chapter 42 The Road Home

**Chapter 42 – The Road Home**

Gil and Sara checked out of the hotel, to meet up with Andrew and Aaron for a very late breakfast. When they arrived at the restaurant, they found them finishing up.

"How was your night?" Andrew said with a grin at his sister.

"Fine thanks." She said as she glared at him. "Aaron were you good for your Uncle?"

"Yes, we went to the movies, then stayed up late playing games."

"Did you now, early to bed tonight then."

"So…what did you and dad do?" Grissom giggled into his cup of coffee.

"Well, we had a wonderful dinner and your dad proposed to me."

"And…"

"And what? Oh! I said yes."

"Good, that means we will be together always."

After breakfast, they all made their way back to Andrew's house to collect the remaining boxes and to get on the road. They exchanged goodbyes and made a promise to visit each other more often.

On the way back they stopped off at the Grand Canyon, admiring the breath taking views.

As they pulled up into the driveway, Sara said, "Now, there is not going to be anyone in there to scare me this time?"

"No, not this time."

Sara made Grissom go in first while she carried a very sleepy boy to his room. She laid Aaron down gently, took his shoes off and tucked him in. When Sara went back downstairs, she found Grissom unloading the SUV. It didn't take them long to bring the last couple of boxes in and retire to bed.


	43. Chapter 43 Is The Cat Out Of The Bag?

**Chapter 43 – Is The Cat Out Of The Bag?**

Sara awoke with the sun streaming through the window. She stretched out finding that Gil was no longer in bed. She got up graded her robe and went in search for her fiancé. She checked Aaron's room to find neither of them in there. She hurried downstairs to find them going through the boxes they bought back, finding the appropriate places for the contents.

"Good morning, and what time did you get up?"

"Morning Sunshine." Gil said as he got up and kissed her. "About 2 hours ago. Breakfast?"

"I'll get it started while you two get cleaned up."

"What have you got planned today?"

"Just picking up my mail from the lab."

Gil left for the lab. He took Aaron with him, as he wanted to have a proper look around where his parents worked.

As they entered the lab, they ran into Brass.

"Hey Gil, how was your weekend?"

"It was good. We need to catch up sometime. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure sounds like a plan. What brings you to the lab today?"

"Just checking the mail, and showing Aaron around."

"I can show Aaron if you like, you have a lot of post."

"That would be great Jim, I need to speak to Catherine anyway."

"Ok Aaron, where would you like to start?"

"Um…the morgue."

"Ok, lets go."

Brass and Aaron headed down the corridor towards the morgue. Grissom went into his office.

_A__n hour later_

Grissom had finished sorting through his post; he picked up a small stack of papers and went to find Catherine.

Grissom found Catherine in the trace lab.

"Do you have a minuet?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm planning a get together around mine tomorrow, could you let the others know?"

"Ooo, what's going on?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"What have you done now?"

"Nothing, you'll have to wait."

"Well with that smile on your face I'm guessing it has something to do with Sara."

"You're not getting anything out of me this time."

"I'm right then."

"Have you seen Aaron and Jim?"

"Don't think you're getting out of this that easily by changing the subject."

"Would I do a thing like that?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes you would. They are in print lab."

"See you tomorrow."

Grissom found Aaron and Brass, and headed home.

As shift was finishing Catherine went into the break room, where she found the others.

"Hey, Grissom has invited us all over to his tomorrow."

"What's he got planned?"

"Not sure but it has got me thinking."

"Guess he's got something important to tell us. I wonder what it could be."

"All I know it has something to do with Sara, and he had the biggest grin on his face when he told me."

"Anyone up for a small wager what it could be?"

"Count me in."

"Me to."

"Have you guys got nothing better to do?"

"Not really. So Cath, are you in?"

**Time To Leave/Time To Say Goodbye**

**Time Will Tell (Sara having a baby??)**

**I Told You So (lady heather was right?)**


	44. Chapter 44 And The Winner Is

**Chapter 44 – And The Winner Is…**

The sun was just starting to rise; Sara was already up preparing for the team. She was not happy that her fiancé only mentioned inviting them over as they settled down to sleep the night before. She had so much to do.

As the sun streamed through the bedroom window, Gil steered and reached for his beloved. He was fully awake when he could not feel Sara on her side of the bed. He grabbed his robe and went to the kitchen for coffee. As he passed by the living room, he noticed it had been cleaned and straightened up.

Standing in the kitchen drinking he saw two figures in the back yard, moving toys and setting the table for their guess. Aaron saw the figure standing at the window and ran to his father.

"Mum says we have lots to do and we need supplies."  
"Ok, I'll get ready and get them. Do you know what we need?"  
"Yes, she made you a list and left it on the fridge."

Grissom went for a quick shower, grabbed the shopping list and went into the back yard.

"Morning beautiful, and how are you on this lovely morning?"  
"Don't beautiful me, thanks for the warning."  
"You love me really!"  
"We'll see about that!"

Gil pulled Sara close to him and kissed her.

"Are you coming with me or staying here?"  
"I'll stay and get things started. Why don't you take Aaron, I'm sure he would like to go with you."  
"I'll go and ask him."

Grissom and Aaron left Sara preparing what food they had in for their guests.

Grissom and Aaron returned to the armour of bread and muffins.

"Has anyone arrived yet?"

"No, which is unusual. I'm sure Catherine would have been here by now."

"I'll finish up in here while you freshen up."

"No taking all the credit now!"

"Don't worry I will!"

Sara left to shower and change before the troops arrived.

To true form Catherine was the first to arrive.

"You're late! We expected you ages ago."

"Tell me about it. I had to wait for Warrick to get his butt in gear."

"Always blaming me we're late. Hey Gris, these are for Sara, where would you like them?"

"Just take them through to the back."

"Something smells good, you haven't been slaving away just for us have you?"

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"Only because mum did all the cooking." Aaron said with a half eaten muffin in hand.

Catherine, Warrick and Aaron were taking the dishes from the kitchen and setting them on the table in the garden, while Grissom made coffee. Just as the last bowl was placed, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Warrick said on his way through.

"Great timing guys, everything is set."

"We haven't missed the announcement have we?"

"No not yet."

"Good, I' staving. The food outside?"

Warrick and Nick just shocked their heads at Greg's comment.

"Please start, Sara will be down in a minuet, don't let it get cold."

"So…what's the news Gil?"

"You'll have to wait, we want to tell you together."

"Brass not coming?"

"He knows already, but he did say he might pop by."

Sara was sitting on the bed debating if she should leave her ring on or put it on her chain. She knew Catherine would notice straight away as her eyes were like a hawks; but she could not help wondering did she let something slip when Catherine called. Sara decided it will stay on her finger and her hand would be in her jeans pocket.

Sara joined the others, coffee in one hand and the other in her pocket.

"Thank you for the peach tree Catherine."

"You're welcome, thank you for the wonderful food."

Sara blushed, not being used to compliments especially when it came to her cooking.

Halfway through the meal, Gil decided it was time. He stood up.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. This isn't going to be easy to say, so I'll just say it straight. Sara and I have decided it is time to move on with our lives. That is why we have come to the conclusion to…get married."

As Grissom finished, he looked at everyone's faces, they seemed to be in shock; except Catherine who leaped out of her chair and ran round the table to congratulate Sara and Gil.

It took a few minuets for the shock to wear off and congratulate the happy couple.

"So how much did you loose?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, we all know how you like to have side bets."

"Lets just say we didn't see this coming."

"No, but I did." Catherine said with a huge grin.


End file.
